Mother pureblood
by scouttroop
Summary: Pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio comes to Konoha and becomes Naruto adopted mother after she saves him from a mob. See how the Naruto adventure goes. Featuring the Galactic Empire from Star wars. NarutoXAyameXHakuXAnko
1. Kuruizaki arrival

**Kuruizaki arrival**

**Hello my fellow readers another new fanfiction story which is a Vampire Knight and Naruto crossover. This new story will also feature the Galactic Empire from Star Wars. I hope you like it. This story is with Shizuka Hio after she makes Naruto her own son.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight. Masashi Kishimoto and Matsuri Hino own them. As for the Galactic Empire, Disney and Lucasarts own them.**

Konoha gates night time

Izumo and Kotetsu are on guard duty like always and with them are imperial nova troopers.

"Hey Kotetsu do you get the feeling of having a discomfort over those imperials?"

"Yeah damn those imperials, they think they are better than us ninjas", they both glared at the nova troopers.

"Hey we just want to help", a nova trooper said to them.

XXX

The conversation came to a halt when a beautiful women with long silver-white hair, eyes that were a shade of pink similar to the color of cherry blossom. She wears pale white-colored kimono, she also wore a thin ribbon around her waist with a bell attached and sandals on her feet. She has a parasol umbrella over her. Kotetsu and Izumo blushed faintly because of her beauty. Quickly they approach her.

"Excuse me maim do you mind telling us what's your business here?"

"I just need a place to stay for the night", Shizuka said while she waves her hand at the nova troopers and they waved back.

"Ok go on in", Izumo said while he and Kotetsu continue to blush and they walked up to the nova troopers.

"You imperials know her?"

"Yes we did Izumo but that was sometime before we came to the elemental nations, her name was Shizuka Hio", the nova troopers told them what they know about Shizuka Hio but they didn't mention that she was a pureblood vampire.

Shizuka walks on the streets of Konoha and a lot of men are blushing, the reasons are the same. She suddenly stops on her tracks when a boy with spikey blond hair and whiskers on both sides of his cheeks runs up to her and holds her by the legs.

"Please help me those people are trying to kill me but I didn't do anything", Naruto said with tears streaming down his eyes.

"It's going to be okay little one I'm here", Shizuka wipes young Naruto's tears and picks him up after closing her parasol umbrella.

XXX

Up on the roof tops a squad of elite storm commandos watches them but don't intervene yet. Back on the ground Shizuka is still carrying Naruto in her arms and sees the mob that's trying to kill him thinking he is Kyuubi in human form.

"Why are you hurting this innocent little boy", Shizuka asked them nicely, she seems to notice the storm commandos watching her from the roof tops.

"He's not an innocent boy he's a demon", one member said.

"What makes you people think he's a demon", Shizuka said glaring at them.

"He is the nine-tail fox that attacked our village six years ago", what the mob said made the storm commandos angry because of that bad information they got.

Shizuka already knows the truth about Kyuubi, the Yondaime Hokage who was the father of Naruto sealed Kyuubi into him since the tailed beast cannot be killed as a result he and his wife died. The problem is not everyone in Konoha has any knowledge about the jinchuuriki and they get bad information.

"Don't look little one", Shizuka puts Naruto down with his hands covering his eyes.

Shizuka then turns to the mob, her eyes are starting glow red and her finger nails are growing razor sharp which gave the mob a stage of fright.

"Oh here comes her vampire nature", a storm commando said after noticing that.

"Just like in those old days", captain Sarkli reminded his men about the events before coming to the elemental nations.

Shizuka attacks the mob with her vampire speed and began slashing every single one of them with her razor sharp nails. Naruto is not looking but he can hear all the screams of pain from the mob. After 1 hour Shizuka in her bloody kimono came back to Naruto and embrace him. Sarutobi and his anbu arrives and saw the dead corpses of the mob.

"Let me guess another mob broke the law", Sarutobi knows because this has happened many times already.

"They tried to kill young Naruto lord Hokage so they suffer the consequences", Shizuka said while holding Naruto in her arms.

"And you are?"

"Her name is Shizuka Hio lord Hokage, me and my men will handle these dead bodies you can talk to her with Naruto inside your office", captain Sarkli said while helping his men pick up the bodies.

"Very well captain Sarkli", Sarutobi said as he and his anbu escort Shizuka and Naruto to the Hokage tower.

XXX

Hokage tower office

Naruto sleeps on Shizuka's arms while she and Sarutobi are discussing about the events six years and reason why a lot of the Konoha civilians are trying to kill Naruto. Shizuka said she knew what happen six years ago and Minato and Kushina's fate during Kyuubi's attack, then came the Galactic Empire who became a friend and ally to the village.

"Lord Hokage I like to adopt young Naruto here", what she said gave Sarutobi a shock and as for Naruto he just hope he would get a loving mother to raise him this time.

"Alright as you wish after all Naruto felt lonely without a mother to be with him", Sarutobi gives the adoption papers for Shizuka to fill out. Naruto happily hugs his new mother.

Shizuka then carries Naruto home with her.

'Lord Hokage didn't even asked that if I was a human', she thought to herself about Sarutobi that he did not ask that if she was human.

**Ok this chapter is finished, I hope you like it. The Galactic Empire that appears in this story, they are good guys like in Imps the relentless. As for them knowing Shizuka Hio, that was during the events of a fanfiction story I didn't do yet, Star wars Empire: Vampire Knight. Please review**

**Next: Mother's first day**


	2. Pairing note

**Pairing note**

**Since I started Mother Pureblood I didn't chose a girl for Naruto yet but I can show you all of my favorite Naruto girls that I or you readers can select. The story can be a harem or not.**

Mikoto Uchiha

Kushina Uzumaki

Karen Uzumaki (Sister with Naruto only)

Ryuuzetsu

Kin Tsuchi

Shiho

Temari

Ayame

Hinata Hyuuga

Shion

Konan

Koyuki Kazahana

Shizuka Nadeshiko

Yugao Uzuki

Tsunami

Shizune

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Tayuya

Anko Mitarashi

Matsuri

Hanare (Paired her with Kakashi only)

Hokuto

Haku (Female version)

**Well there that's all of my favorite Naruto girls. You readers can choose one of the girls for me in my list if you want because that will give me time to do the next chapter.**


	3. Mother's first day

**Mother's first day**

**Ok now here's the next chapter were Shizuka Hio starts her first day as a mother for Naruto. The pairing, since I got new reviews they suggest they want it as a harem but you can't always be sure if I will do it that way because if I am not I'm just pairing Naruto with Ayame.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last night in Konoha a pureblood vampire name Shizuka Hio stop at the village for the night. While on the streets she encountered a young Naruto being chased by a civilian mob who thinks he is Kyuubi due to bad information. Shizuka went to her vampire nature and killed them all after hearing there reason for trying kill a young Naruto. Shizuka and Naruto went with the Hokage while captain Sarkli and his storm commandos dispose of the dead bodies. In the tower the Hokage told the story about Kyuubi that Shizuka already knows about even the part of the galactic empire's arrival. Shizuka decided to adopt Naruto as her own son which made him happy. Shizuka took him home with her after signing some papers.

XXX

Morning Konoha

Naruto wakes up from bed and goes downstairs for breakfast and there he finds his adopted mother cooking his favorite ramen.

"Here Naruto", she place the bowl on the table.

"Thanks mom", Naruto said picking up his chopsticks and feeds on his ramen while Shizuka sits down and smiles.

"When you're done we are going to buy you some new clothes", Shizuka said.

"But last time they refuse to serve me", Naruto said to his mother.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll be with you on this one", Shizuka cheered him up.

XXX

Later on after Naruto finished they leave the apartment and on to the streets they go. Civilians stared and glared at them because of that bad information and they think a beautiful woman like Shizuka is brainwashed. Soon Shizuka and Naruto are confronted by a random civilian man.

"Hey there beautiful what are doing with this brat he's a demon", the man said which made Shizuka glare at him.

"Don't call my son a demon, all of you civilians just have bad information", Shizuka tells them and they all glared at her and Naruto.

"Get out of our village you demon loving whore!"

"Oh but I have no attention of leaving with my son", Shizuka smirk at the man insulting them both.

The man was about to say something again when suddenly he was kicked from the back, as he tries to get up he was kept down by imperial storm commandos. The imperial forces stationed in Konoha were ordered to arrest anyone who attempts to hurt, kill or insult Naruto, even those who befriend with him or becomes a parent to him.

"Damn you imperials", the man shouted as he's being handcuffed before being knocked out by the storm commandos rifle.

"Throw him into the brig with the others", one storm commando sergeant ordered.

The civilians kept their mouth shut because they don't want to be arrested or killed by the imperials.

"Let's go to the shop now Naruto", Shizuka holds his hand while they walk to the clothes shop.

At the same time storm commandos follows both of them just in case the shop keeper refuses to serve Naruto again like before. Shizuka and Naruto arrived at the store and once again the shop keeper refuses to serve him including Shizuka also dismissing her as a demon lover. Storm commandos came in and pointed their blaster rifles at him.

"Serve them or you will be shot", a commando warns him.

"Damn you imperials", the keeper said.

The commandos stared at each for a brief moment and then they shoot him dead.

"Grab whatever you need for Naruto, miss Shizuka Hio", the commando said to her.

"Thank you commandos", while Shizuka picks the clothes Naruto wants the storm commandos dispose of the body of the shop keeper.

XXX

Noon

"Let's go home Naruto", Shizuka tells him.

"Alright mom", Naruto holds her hand as they walk home.

Anbu stop them for a minute and tells them this.

"You are both wanted at the council meeting", the anbu said and vanished from the seen.

"Captain Sarkli takes these clothes back to my son's apartment until we come back from the meeting."

"As you wish Shizuka Hio", Sarkli bowed his head to her as she and Naruto heads for the council meeting.

"Give the emperor a message to pay us a visit", Sarkli ordered his men.

"Yes sir", one commando said.

XXX

Council meeting

Shizuka and Naruto came, Shizuka notice the civilian side has been reduce to a small number. Ever since the empire came many civilian council members got their jobs revoked by the empire because of their hatred toward Naruto and bad thinking. Some were thrown into the brig along with the others so the civilian side doesn't have too much power this time.

"So what did you call us for", Shizuka asked.

"You will talk with respect you demon loving whore", a civilian council member shouted when 2 imperial nova troopers beats him up with their rifles.

"Alright enough let's get down to business", the Hokage said.

"We like to know why you chose to adopt young Naruto Uzumaki", Danzo asked Shizuka while the imperials in the room glared at Danzo from under helmet.

"What's wrong with me adopting Naruto", Shizuka glared at Danzo.

"What's wrong is you're not a citizen of Konoha despite that you're an old friend of the empire", Danzo explains the reason.

"So what do you want me to do then?"

"The council wants you not to adopt Naruto", Danzo said which Hiruzen, the shinobi side disapprove but this angers the empire.

Shizuka seem to notice the remaining civilian side and shinobi elders are agreeing with Danzo.

"I will do no such thing", Shizuka said which made Danzo and his followers sit up in anger.

"You do as we say or I will have you arrested bitch!"

"SHUT UP DANZO SHIMURA", an imperial nova trooper shouted very loud.

"The Hokage and the empire make the decisions not a warhawk piece of shit like you and the same goes with your followers", the nova trooper angrily tells him and his followers.

"Good since I accepted Shizuka's decision she will remain as Naruto's mother. You may leave now."

"Thank you lord Hokage", Shizuka picks up Naruto and they head home.

'Oh someday I'll murder that demon loving whore and make that Kyuubi brat my weapon', Danzo angrily thought to himself but he is very unaware that Shizuka Hio is a powerful pureblood vampire that the galactic empire knows too well.

**End**

**Ok I will decide if I want give Naruto a harem and the part of Naruto becoming a vampire. So the civilian council got small because the empire revoked their jobs as council members and threw some of them into the brig. The emperor will be paying Konoha a visit in the next chapter. Ayame will be Naruto's women if I don't plan on doing a harem. Please review**

**Next: Emperor's visit **


	4. Emperor's visit

**Emperor's visit**

**Hey everyone and here's the next chapter were the emperor visits Konoha because the troops asked for him.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter after eating breakfast Naruto and his adopted mother Shizuka Hio heads outside to buy some new clothes. Before they got there they were confronted by a civilian man, first he tells Shizuka to get away from him because he thinks Naruto is Kyuubi when she refuse he tells her to get out of the village but he got arrested by imperial storm commandos. The storm commandos then killed the shop keeper when he refuses to serve Naruto again including Shizuka. Before they head home they were called to the council meeting, when they got there Shizuka notice a lot has change. It turns out the empire has changed the council like reducing the civilian council into a small number. The point of being called to the council is the corrupt members want Shizuka not to adopt Naruto but she will not do such things. Danzo gave her a warning but the imperials gave him and the corrupt members there own warning that the Hokage and the empire makes the decisions not them. Outside captain Sarkli ordered his men to tell the emperor to visit them.

XXX

Somewhere near Otogakure

A squad of AT-PT are on patrol and they find dead sound ninjas.

"All these sound ninjas are dead move to east."

"Yes sir", the other 2 AT-PT moves east while the rest of the group rendezvous with other imperial forces.

XXX

Konoha gates

All imperial forces including Konoha officials are lined up as a group to meet the emperor whom shuttle has just landed. Captain Sarkli and his men get down on their knees as the shuttle opens and the emperor emerges from the shuttle.

"Rise Captain Sarkli", Emperor Darth Nihilus tells him and Sarkli and his men stands up.

"My liege we need to talk in the imperial quarters with the Hokage", Sarkli said to him.

"Alright captain and I suggest we bring Shizuka and Naruto with us", Nihilus pointed at them.

"Alright let's go", Sarkli tells them to come.

XXX

Imperial quarters

"Listen my liege even thou we made the civilian council into a small number they still think they can gain so much power", Sarkli said about the troubles going on in Konoha.

"Not just them even Danzo and the shinobi elders too", the Hokage said.

"During a meeting they demanded Shizuka not to adopt Naruto. Well Danzo is the one who demanded it", a nova trooper said.

"Even thou you told them only the Hokage and the empire can decided that I still have the feeling they will still try to gain power and get me away from my adopted son", Shizuka said while Naruto lays on her lap.

"Let them try Shizuka because there actions will be there end at the hands of my lightsaber and powers, the imperial's blaster weapons and your vampire nature", Nihilus tells Shizuka what will be Danzo, the shinobi elders and remaining civilian council's demise.

"Yes lord Nihilus", Shizuka said with her eyes glowing red.

"Ah lord Nihilus is Shizuka human at all?"

"She's a pureblood vampire Lord Hokage", what he just said made him go wide eye.

"We knew before Shizuka died at hands of another pureblood vampire name Kaname Kuran and we saw her body shattered to pieces", Nihilus explains his knowledge about Shizuka.

"Then how is she still alive?"

"Will tell you all about it Lord Hokage", Nihilus told him.

**End **

**Ok this chapter is finished. The emperor of the galactic empire is Darth Nihilus, I chose him because he's my favorite sith lord. Originally in Star wars Empire: Magician the emperor was Boba Fett because he too is my favorite character as well. In star wars Empire: Witch hunter Robin a fanfiction story I didn't do yet the story takes place 1 year after Star wars Empire: Magician, Boba Fett became Darth Nihilus but plays the role of the hero. Sorry if this chapter is short. Please review**

**Shizuka Hio's death which was cause by Kaname Kuran it did happen.**

**Next: Shizuka Hio resurrection **


	5. Harem message

**Harem message**

**Here's a message to you readers I will give Naruto a harem but only 2 or 3 girls not more. It will be 3 girls.**

Ayame

Female Haku

The third girl you readers decide for me.

**This will give more time to make the next chapter while you chose the third girl in my list so good luck.**

**And may the force be with you.**


	6. Shizuka Hio's resurrection

**Shizuka Hio's resurrection**

**Here's the next chapter were Shizuka Hio's resurrection is shown. This is a flashback chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time the Emperor Darth Nihilus visits Konoha since Sarkli and the other imperial officials asked him to be there. They talked in the imperial quarters, Sarutobi, Shizuka and imperials talks to him about the corrupt officials of Konoha even about Danzo. Darth Nihilus tells Shizuka that one day there actions will be their demise. Sarutobi then asked if Shizuka is human after seeing her glowing red eyes. Nihilus told him that she is a pureblood vampire, others told him that they saw her die at the hands of Kaname Kuran and how she is alive? Well they will tell him how she was resurrected.

XXX

501st journal

"It's been 4 years since the end of the 4th Galactic civil war/Vampire war which was an era we call vampire knight and we have peace again and vampires and humans finally coexist peacefully. But after all that 4 years of peace the 5th Galactic civil war has begun. Our enemy is once again the Metarex now renamed and reformed into the Sith Empire after they went into hiding in planet Korriban. They created new ships which were based on our star destroyers. They are led by a back from the dead Sith Lord Kotori Shirakawa. Our Emperor Darth Nihilus killed her in the 2nd Galactic civil war, well we presume she was dead and 4th Galactic civil war but she keeps on returning to life. Soon after she returned and the formation of the new Sith Empire she recruited humans to her cause and aid her metarex troopers, she calls these human soldiers sith troopers (**same ones from the great galactic war**). The 5th Galactic civil war won't take place on earth which we now rename Davenport gateway and we call home but on a planet of ninjas."

End of journal entry

XXX

The imperial fleet comes out of hyperspace near the planet they dubbed shinobi. The imperials fellowed the new Sith Empire fleet to this planet were the 5th Galactic civil war will rage.

"People of the Galactic Empire welcome to planet shinobi", Darth Nihilus said to an open channel throughout the whole fleet from his flagship which is an acclamator class assault ship.

"My liege the fleet is awaiting your next order", Admiral Kendal Ozzel said to Nihilus.

"Move the entire fleet to the planet's orbit", Nihilus ordered.

"As you wish my lord", Admiral Ozzel said and tells the fleet to move into the orbit.

XXX

In the armory

Pieces of glass shards are moving by themselves and coming together then forming a body.

Back on the bridge Nihilus sense something going on in the armory.

"You sense something father?"

"Yes do Valencia", Nihilus said to his daughter.

"Captain Needa", he called.

"Yes my liege", Needa step forward to Nihilus.

"Order a security team to the armory, I want to know what's going on down there", Nihilus said to Captain Needa and he obey the order.

XXX

2 hours later

A squad of storm troopers and navy troopers including an officer all armed with blasters rifles, heavy rifles and pistols arrived at the armory. Suddenly a small explosion is heard from inside the armory.

"Open the armory doors troopers", the officer ordered the 2 storm troopers until a holocom of Nihilus appears.

"Yes my liege", the officer answered.

"_I want an update commander_."

"Just opening the doors now", the officer said.

When they open the door the entire room is completely foggy, then a figure begins to walk outside the armory. Storm troopers, navy troopers and the officer point their blasters at the figure. Finally when the figure steps out the armory giving everyone a clear look the figure was a naked woman but they all recognise the woman.

"Shizuka Hio?"

"Y-yes imperials i-its m-m-me", Shizuka said weakly before falling into the floor.

"_Help her up and someone give her something to wear so she is not naked then get her to sick bay I'll talk to her there_", Nihilus ordered the troopers.

The storm troopers help her up then they cover her naked body with a black towel, next they escort her to the sick bay for her to rest for a while.

XXX

Sick bay

Shizuka finish her 3 hour rest and she is now wearing her old pale-white kimono. She then talks to Darth Nihilus about how she came back to life. Well this is all she can say to him.

"Despite Kaname killed me and my body shattered into glass pieces they somehow found their way into the acclamator assault ship", Shizuka explains how she came back to life.

"While hiding in the armory the glass shards begins to piece back together and as a result you were resurrected in the process, also they created a new heart for you", Darth Nihilus finish the investigation on how Shizuka return to life.

Later on Shizuka came to the bridge and she was greeted by many of imperial crew including Nihilus's daughter Valencia.

"What has happen while I was dead lord Nihilus?"

"Long after Kaname killed you that fiancé you hated Rido Kuran arrived at Cross Academy and tried to increase his power by retrieving Yuki's blood long after she return to her vampire self. Soon after he was defeated Sara Shirabuki tried to become the vampire queen but she failed and was killed when a shard from the hooded women pierce through her heart and the she was destroyed. The last mission for Zero and Yuki was to stop Kaname and they succeeded by turning him into a human thus ending the fourth Galactic civil war", he explains what happen during her absence.

"What about Kotori", Shizuka asked.

"I killed her again in our lightsaber duel but she came back again and started the 5th Galactic civil war", Nihilus said to her.

**End**

**So the enemy of the Galactic Empire is the Metarex which was the main antagonist of the final season Sonic X. In S_tar Wars Empire: first war_ they are led by Dark Oak which I called him Darth Oak and after he was killed by Darth Nihilus his daughter Kotori Shirakawa now leads them. Kotori is a charater from the anime _DA capo_ and she was my favorite character. This version of her she is the leader of the Metarex now reformed into Sith Empire and she was the dark lord of the sith. Valencia is the daughter of Boba Fett/Darth Nihilus and DM (Dark magician girl). She was introduced in S_tar Wars Empire: Storm hawks_ which was another fanfiction story I haven't done yet. Valencia is just an OC character.**

**Please review**

**The pairing Ill be ready for that.**

**Next: Ninja academy **


	7. Ninja academy

**Ninja academy**

**Ok everyone here's the next chapter where it's time for Naruto to enter the academy. Including some love with Ayame.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter which was just a flashback which its shown how Shizuka Hio was resurrected. After her death the glass shards somehow found their way into the acclamator class assault ship and hid in the armory. Once the imperial fleet got to planet shinobi the shards piece back together and as a result Shizuka Hio is reborn.

Konoha next morning

"Time for the ninja academy Naruto", Shizuka said to him.

"Alright coming mom", Naruto grabs his stuff and lunch.

Shizuka and Naruto then boards the imperial tx-130 fighter tank, well getting a ride was better than walking. So they drive to the ninja academy so Naruto can learn to be a ninja if he can.

"Naruto well go to your favorite ramen shop after the ninja academy", Shizuka smile at him.

"Thank you mom", Naruto hugs her.

The tank stops at the academy were Shizuka and Naruto gets off. Then tank leaves them there.

"I'll go in with you Naruto", Shizuka said as they both walk in but Naruto stays close to her.

The ninja academy is no longer guarded by leaf ninjas but by phase 0 dark troopers.

"Hello Shizuka and Naruto", a dark trooper greeted them as they head inside.

Timeskip

Shizuka waited outside for Naruto to finish the day at the academy well she was listening to the whole thing with a dark trooper's com. Naruto and the Sasuke Uchiha had a rivalry with each other and when Naruto tries shadow clone jutsu the clone looks like a defected clone which gave some of the other students a big laugh. Naruto and Shizuka heads for the ramen shop next, there they meet Ayame and her father Teuchi.

"Hey Naruto so what do you and mother want today", Teuchi asked him and Shizuka.

"We want ramen chicken today please", Naruto said while Shizuka smiles at him.

While they eat Naruto thinks back at the academy. When he was there he meets up Iruka Umino which he befriends with. Both Naruto and Sasuke are unaware that their mothers Mikoto and Naruto's real mother Kushina wanted them to be friends but unfortunately due to the Uchiha clan massacre their wishes is unfulfilled.

Imperial base in Konoha

Emperor Darth Nihilus is talking with everyone in the empire with holographic images even the ones station in Konoha. The conversation is about the Uchiha clan massacre.

"We do know it was Itachi Uchiha my liege", admiral Firmus Piett said.

"I know admiral Piett but you all know that the his clan were planning a coup against their village", Nihilus said.

"You think they have fallen into their clan's dark side", general Maximillian Veers asked him.

"That could be a possibility general Veers", Nihilus said to him.

"When the Hokage was informed about this crisis he was planning to negotiate with them."

"But instead Itachi massacred them all", Sarkli said to Nihilus

"Danzo, the shinobi elders and the remaining civilian council order him to do it and in the aftermath Danzo harvest the sharingans just to gain his own personal power", Nihilus explains about what really happen.

"What we know is that Danzo is unwilling to wait for the negotiation", captain Needa said about Danzo lack of patients.

"Sasuke is the only survivor and he doesn't realize that his clan are planning a coup against the village and that the corrupt officials order Itachi to massacre them", admiral Ozzel said.

"Sasuke will only blame the entire village for his loss once he learns the truth", Valencia said to everyone.

"We will terminate Sasuke Uchiha if he is going to destroy the village", Nihilus tells everyone.

"Just one problem father who's going rebuilt the Uchiha clan then?"

"We will allow Itachi to do that himself instead", Nihilus said to Valencia.

"Surely you have plans to dispose of the corrupt officials lord Nihilus", general Maximilian Veers said to him.

"I do have a plan, after all they tried to tell me not to make Naruto a ninja but they failed to convince me after I killed one member", Nihilus said to the general.

Flashback

Nihilus force choke one civilian council member to death who objected on Naruto becoming a ninja, then slices him in half with his red lightsaber.

"Get rid of that garbage", he orders the nova troopers.

"Let that be an example of you corrupt officials trying to ruin Naruto's life", Nihilus warns them.

"Naruto will be a ninja whether you like it or not", Nihilus said and then leave the council room.

"Captain Sarkli I'll be staying to oversee things that go on here in this villages", Nihilus said to him.

"As you wish my liege", Sarkli approves his answer.

End of flashback

"That was good my liege, killing off one corrupt member."

"Of course it was Sarkli", Nihilus said to him smiling under his mask.

Back with Shizuka and Naruto

There heading home, Shizuka is carrying Naruto on her back.

"That was a good kiss with Ayame Naruto", Shizuka said making fun of him.

"Please mom you're embarrassing me", Naruto said with blushing marks on his cheeks.

Flashback

"Time to go home Naruto", Shizuka said.

"Alright mom I'm coming", Naruto says goodbye to Ayame and her father, then gets out of his chair.

Ayame went outside the stand for a while when Naruto suddenly step on a bottle glass and falls on top of her. Naruto opens his eyes and notice his lips is on Ayame's lips. Naruto blushes and so did Ayame, Naruto quickly runs to his mother with his face red. Shizuka picks him and carries him in her back.

"S-s-sorry about t-t-that Ayame", Naruto said with a red face.

"It's ok Naruto I enjoyed the kiss", Ayame said happily.

Ayame just had her first kiss with Naruto. No one has ever done that before with her.

'That was a juicy kiss', Ayame thought to herself.

"Come on Ayame lets close the shop and head home", Teuchi said pulling Ayame inside.

End of flashback

"You know what Naruto."

"What is it mom?"

"You should asked Ayame out on a date when you grow up a bit", Shizuka said to him because she notice Ayame liked the accidental kiss.

"I will asked her out one day mom", Naruto said before falling asleep on her back.

**End**

**Well there's Naruto's first love with Ayame, next it will be Haku, then Anko Mitarashi. So the Uchiha clan massacre did happen but the empire is aware what when on before Itachi killed them all. Even they know the corrupt officials order him to do it. They will kill Sasuke if he knows the truth because that truth will ultimately destroy Konoha. Please review**

**Next: Kotori's games and flashbacks**

**Epilogue**

**Aftermath of the battle with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju **

"They sealed Kyuubi into Mito Uzumaki Madara, you failed me", Kotori said to Madara who was badly injured after his battle with Hashirama Senju.

"Yes lady Kotori but Kyuubi will be unleash again one day", Madara said to the female dark lord of the sith and leader of the metarex sith empire.

"Yes it will be another year before Kyuubi can be unleashed again and destroy Konoha a second time", Kotori activates her red lightsaber behind Madara.

"But you won't be the one to do it", Kotoro slice him in the back killing him.

Kotori then stares at Konoha with an evil smirk on her face as she awaits for pick up.


	8. Kotori's games and flashbacks

**Kotori's games and flashbacks**

**Ok here's another chapter which are more flashbacks with Kotori in it including aftermaths.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter it was time for the ninja academy for Naruto. While there he had a rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha and when he tried shadow clone jutsu the clone look like a defected clone. After the ninja academy Naruto and his mom went to the ramen shop to eat, when it was time to go home Naruto had an accidental kiss with Ayame when he slip on a glass bottle and fell on top of her. Meanwhile Darth Nihilus and others of the empire including his daughter Valencia are discussing about the Uchiha clan massacre. They knew they were planning a coup and they knew that Danzo and the corrupt officials order Itachi to massacre them all. Nihilus told them that he killed one civilian member who objected on Naruto becoming ninja and the same thing will happen to the rest of them once he gives the order. In an epilogue the sith lord Kotori Shirakawa kills Madara Uchiha after he lost his fight with Hashirama Senju also after hearing the warning that Kyuubi will be unleash again.

"But you won't be the one to do it", Kotori slices him in the back killing him.

Uchiha clan massacre aftermath

An imperial lambda-class shuttle is just returning to the imperial base in Konoha after a recon mission in the Uchiha clan massacre. The imperial commando team known as delta squad who are assign to this recon mission. Boss, Fixer, Scorch and Sev leaves the shuttle with a hover coffin of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

"There were no survivors in the compound while young Sasuke was away, everyone was killed including Fugaku and Mikoto", Boss gave his report to Nihilus, Sarkli and the others.

"Captain Sarkli", Nihilus called him.

"Yes my liege."

"Contact General Veers and the other high ranking officers we going to have a meeting to discuss about this", Nihilus said to Sarkli.

"Yes my liege."

"Commandos you may rest now", Nihilus said to the deltas.

"And what about these bodies?"

"We have plans for them in Kamino, for now take them inside", Nihilus tells them.

"Yes lord Nihilus it will be done", the deltas take the hover coffins for transportation to Kamino.

Aftermath of Kyuubi's second attack and the formation of the new Akatsuki

Harrower class battle cruiser (sith battle cruiser)

"Because of you now I have the Ten-tails plan to destroy Konoha and its allies, they will meet their destiny, you have indeed been useful, your service with the metarex sith empire is complete", Obito falls to the floor lifeless after being force choked by Kotori.

"Nagato and Konan you serve me now and your loyalty to me shall be rewarded", Kotori said to the 2 Akasuki members.

"My lady the fleet is awaiting your orders", a sith trooper officer said to her.

"Set your course for our base in the mountain graveyard", Kotori then leaves with Nagato and Konan.

"As you wish my lady", the officer then gives the order and the entire metarex sith imperial fleet heads for the mountain graveyard.

**End**

**So with both Madara and Tobi/Obito Uchiha dead the sith Lord Kotori Shirakawa will be running the new Akatsuki and the plans for the ten-tails. Kotori is only using Madara and Obito for her plans. Whats Nihilus plans for Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha right after they get to Kamino? Please review**

**Next: Forbidden scroll**


	9. Forbidden scroll

**Forbidden scroll**

**In this next chapter Shizuka Hio finally gets a tasted of blood from the traitor Mizuki after he tricks Naruto.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter which were just flashbacks and aftermaths, the first one shows an imperial commando team returning from a recon mission in the Uchiha compound after the massacre. They told Nihilus that there were no survivors while Sasuke was away and they brought a hover coffin containing Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. Nihilus ordered them to be taken to Kamino because he has plans for them. The last one is after Kyuubi's second attack and the formations of the new Akatsuki, Kotori kills Obito after she has the ten-tails plans and this means Obito is no longer any used to her. Kotori tells Nagato and Konan that they serve her now and their loyalty to her shall be rewarded. The entire metarex sith empire fleet then heads for their base in the mountain graveyard.

Konoha

It's time for the graduations exams in the ninja academy, Naruto did learn how to master some of his jutsu except for the shadow clone. Well he'll see how it goes out.

Imperial base Konoha

Darth Nihilus and the other imperials are watching Naruto also for anything else because Nihilus sense a disturbance in the force.

Back at the academy

"Ok Naruto try shadow clone jutsu", Iruka said to Naruto.

"Shadow clone jutsu", Naruto did the hand sign.

When Naruto's clone appeared the clone still looks defected and looks like it hasn't eaten for quite some time. Naruto smile and scratch the back of his head and Iruka's eye brow is twitching.

"YOU FAILED!"

"Oh don't be like that Iruka you can at least let Naruto past he was hanging in there and at least he made a clone", Mizuki said to Iruka.

"I can't let him past Mizuki, I know he made clone but he didn't make either 2, 3 or 4 clones so he has to try again next year", what Iruka said made Naruto run away from the room feeling miserable.

"I'm sorry Naruto", Iruka said after Naruto ran away.

Outside Naruto is sobbing on his mother arms because he failed while everyone else is happy with their parents. At the same time imperial storm commandos are there with their weapons to make sure they don't make any bad comments about Naruto. Mizuki then approaches them and sits down beside them.

"Naruto as a favor to you I want you to grab the forbidden scroll and I'll let you past", Mizuki then walks away with an evil smirk on his face.

A droid name R2-D2 approaches Naruto and Shizuka. Shizuka understands what R2 is saying even Naruto knows because he learn how to understand droids.

"Your saying Mizuki planning to trick Naruto", Shizuka said to R2.

R2's response to her is true because Mizuki also plans to kill Naruto thinking he is Kyuubi.

"Mom let's just do it anyway then we can expose Mizuki's betrayal", Naruto said to his mom.

"Alright then we do it tonight and I bet lord Nihilus knows about it", Shizuka smile at Naruto before they home with R2.

Imperial base Konoha

"Oh yes I know about this. Captain Sarkli you know what to do."

"Yes my liege", Sarkli move out with his men.

Night time

The hokage has been alerted that Naruto as stolen the forbidden scroll.

"Find Naruto but do not harm him", the hokage ordered some of the leaf ninjas.

Iruka was also there to find Naruto hoping to find a reason on why Naruto did it. There he finds Naruto in the forest with the forbidden scroll and his mom is with him.

"Naruto, Shizuka", he called them.

"Oh hi Iruka sensei", Naruto said while he notice the storm commandos are hidden.

"Good evening Iruka Umino", Shizuka said to him.

"Do you realize what you have done?!"

"Mizuki sensei told Naruto he would pass if he takes the scroll", Shizuka told Iruka.

Before Iruka can say something Mizuki appears and says this.

"Oh Iruka good of you to join us, well Naruto give me the forbidden scroll and you'll pass", Mizuki said unknowingly that the storm commandos have their snipers pointed at him.

"No Naruto Mizuki is a traitor!"

"You want to know why people hate you Naruto."

Before Mizuki can reveal the Kyuubi secret he was suddenly shot in the foot which will prevent him trying to escape.

"Don't even think about it Mizuki. You think I'm Kyuubi but I am not, I'm just a host to keep Kyuubi from getting out. After all the empire knows about your betrayal and they will tell everyone about it", Naruto said to Mizuki.

"So you knew I was going to trick you", Mizuki said angrily.

"Yes thanks to R2 here", R2 emerges from the bushes and goes to Naruto.

Captain Sarkli and his men grab and hold Mizuki. Mizuki can only make a struggle.

"Ok Shizuka you can have him", Sarkli said to her.

"Thank you captain, Naruto and Iruka you can look at this if you want."

"Will look at what you're going to do to him mom", Naruto said to his mom.

Shizuka nodded and moves in front of Mizuki. He became terrified when Shizuka's eyes glows blood red and her vampire fangs are showing. He screams in pain when Shizuka sinks her fangs into his neck. Iruka was kind of terrified because of Shizuka's vampire nature.

After 2 hours

Mizuki didn't turn into a vampire but instead he died due to blood loss, well Shizuka drank a lot of his blood. Sarkli then order his commandos to dispose of his body.

"Iruka sensei I want you to see this", Naruto do the hand sign and form tons of shadow clones.

"Close your eyes Naruto", Iruka said to him.

Naruto opens his eyes and notice a leaf headband on his head.

"You pass Naruto", Iruka said while Shizuka, Sarkli and his storm commandos clap their hands. R2 just wiggled with joy

"Thank you Iruka sensei", Naruto said happily.

**End**

**So this chapter is finish, Mizuki is dead thanks to Shizuka Hio who drank his blood and does not become a vampire. Humans can sometimes become a vampire or die once bitten by a pureblood vampire. R2 D2 makes an appearance too because he is my favorite droid, C3PO also might make appearance. Please review**

**Next: Team Kakashi**


	10. Team Kakashi

**Team Kakashi**

**Here's the next chapter were Naruto meets his sensei and 2 of his teammates.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Naruto failed to graduate because of his clone still looking like a defected clone. He went crying in his mother's arms until Mizuki told him to take the forbidden scroll then he'll let him pass but R2-D2 warns him it's a trick. That night after Naruto with Shizuka encountered Iruka and Mizuki after they took the scroll. Mizuki attempts to reveal the secret of Kyuubi but is shot on the foot by storm commandos, Shizuka then killed Mizuki but drinking his blood. In the aftermath Iruka lets Naruto pass and he becomes a ninja.

Konoha

Darth Nihilus, captain Sarkli and his men walks out with a dead civilian council member. It seems the corrupt members want to pin the blame on Naruto despite they reveal Mizuki's betrayal, so as a result Nihilus kills another member.

"Their numbers are going to drop even more if they keep this up", Nihilus said.

"Yes I know my liege", Sarkli said a smile on his face.

"I just want you all to know Naruto has another last name, Naruto Uzumaki Hio."

"He's given Shizuka's family name?"

"Yes captain Sarkli this means Uzumaki clan and Hio clan", Nihilus confirms both clans.

Meanwhile Naruto was given his teammates which were Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto didn't like the idea of having him in the team nether did Sasuke. They went to meet their sensei Kakashi Hatake, well he's late on meeting them.

"Oh where is he already?"

Suddenly he appears behind Naruto which scares the crap out of him.

"Alright you 3 time of introductions first, me first. My name is Kakashi Hatake I have many likes and not many dislike. My hobbies, well you're not old enough to know about it and my dreams, not telling you", Kakashi finished and it's Sakura's turn

"I'm Sakura Haruno I like", Sakura didn't say anything else other than blush and stare at Sasuke.

"Ok I guess your finish Sakura, your turn broody", Kakashi points at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have many dislikes, few likes, hobbies training to get stronger and my goal is to revive my clan and kill a certain person", Sasuke introduce himself.

"You now blondie", Kakashi points at Naruto saying it's his turn.

"My name Naruto Uzumaki Hio my likes is my mom, my girlfriend Ayame, ramen, R2 and the galactic empire. My hobbies is training to be a better ninja, learning how to use imperial weapons and my dreams is to become Hokage", Naruto finish his introduction.

Imperial prison brig

There are screams inside the prison which are from the civilian council members. It turns out Shizuka has been killing them and drinking their blood.

"Those screams never gets better", a nova trooper said to the other.

"Music to my ears", another nova trooper said.

With Naruto

Ayame is carrying Naruto on her back because during training with Kakashi he used that thousand years of death on his butt. Naruto ask R2 to call Ayame so he can get home. For Sasuke he gets buried and Sakura just faints.

"Ok Naruto were home now", Ayame said as she puts him down on chair in the kitchen.

"Thanks Ayame", Naruto kiss her in the cheek.

"You're welcome", she kiss him back while Shizuka smiles and gives him his supper.

R2 then shows what Shizuka's been doing while he was training with his team. Ayame was a little freaked out to learn Naruto's adopted mother was a vampire but she chooses to befriend with her.

"You were feasting on that civilian council members in the prison mom?"

"Yes Naruto I have, Lord Nihilus wants the civilian side to drop their numbers so they will gain no power over the shinobi side including the Hokage and the empire."

"So this means the empire, shinobi side and Hokage will have full control of Konoha", Naruto said.

"That's right Naruto", Shizuka said while Naruto eats.

"Oh Naruto I just want to let you know I'll be staying for the night with you", Ayame said to Naruto.

"Oh that's great Ayame", Naruto said happily.

"I'll sleep in a different bed this time Naruto, so you and Ayame can be in the same bed this time", Shizuka said to Naruto.

"Ok mom", Naruto said to her when it's time for bed.

Elsewhere

Itachi now wears an imperial Red Guard armor, he was a member of Kotori's new Akatsuki but he left because the sith lord became too suspicious of Itachi. When Itachi left he joined the Akasuki to spy on their doings and give the information to the empire. After he left the Akatsuki he joins the empire but he selects the imperial royal guard so he's armed with a double vibroblade and a heavy blaster pistol. He stays on the on an imperial base were the rest of the red guards stay.

**End**

**So Itachi is a member of the imperial royal guard. You remember those red guards in revenge of the sith and return of the jedi. Shizuka just killed a lot of those civilian members who were thrown into the brig. Naruto now has Shizuka's family name Hio. Itachi's armor is the same one used by Kir Kanos and Carnor Jax from the crimson empire series. Please review**

**Next: Wave**


	11. Wave

**Wave**

**Here's the next chapter were team Kakashi gets a mission in the wave country.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

A chapter ago Darth Nihilus and his imperials killed another civilian council member after they tried to pin the blame on Naruto for stealing the forbidden scroll. Nihilus told Sarkli that Naruto is been given Shizuka's family name Hio. Meanwhile Naruto meets his team Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and his sensei Kakashi Hatake. In the imperial prison Shizuka has been killing a lot of civilian council members. Coming home Naruto asked R2 to call his girlfriend Ayame to help him get home since Kakashi did the thousand years of death on his butt, next Ayame gets a kiss from him after thanking her and she too kissed him. Shizuka told Naruto what she has been doing while he was training, when it was time for bed Ayame said she will stay with Naruto for the night and sleep with him, Naruto was happy to finally have a girl in the same bed with him. Shizuka said she will sleep in another bed. Elsewhere Itachi now wears an imperial Red Guard armor after he left the Akatsuki after Kotori Shirakawa suspected he was up to something.

Konoha

Naruto wakes from bed seeing Ayame next to him. They both smile and kiss before they sat up.

"Morning Ayame", Naruto said happily.

"Good morning to you Naruto", Ayame said to him as she gets dressed.

"Well let's get breakfast Naruto."

"Ok Ayame I'm already starving anyway", they head downstairs to kitchen were Shizuka is cooking and R2 is helping her out.

"Good morning mom", Naruto said.

"Morning Naruto and Ayame, did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes mom we did", Naruto said with a red face.

"It was romantic", Ayame said which made Naruto go red even more.

Shizuka and R2 give them their breakfast which is ramen like always because Naruto loves that stuff.

Timeskip

Later on Naruto is call up to the Hokage tower with his team. Naruto wonders what's up. When Naruto used to come here that secretary wouldn't let him in, it's because she thinks he is Kyuubi. Then the empire came and her job has been revoked and now Naruto is free to enter.

"Well Naruto you're finally here ok on to business, the reason I call you all here is because I decided to give you a C-rank mission", Sarutobi said to them.

"C-rank really", Naruto said.

"So what's the objected lord Hokage", Kakashi asked on wanting the details.

"It's an escort mission to the wave country", Hiruzen said the details.

"Who are we escorting?" Sakura asked Hiruzen.

"That would be me missy", an old man with a sake bottle on his hand said.

"My name is Tazuna, I'm a bridge builder from the wave country I came to Konoha for supplies to help me build the bridge back home and I need protection now that I'm going back."

"You count on us Tazuna", Kakashi said to the old man.

Timeskip Konoha gates 30 minutes later

Naruto said goodbye to Ayame and packs what he needs and heads to the gates with Shizuka and R2. Shizuka insisted that she comes along, she like to taste some blood from the enemy.

"It's about you showed up Naruto", Sakura said to him.

"Naruto why is your mom here too?"

"She insisted that she come along as well Kakashi sensei", Naruto told his mom's reason.

"Ok if you say so", Kakashi said to Naruto.

"So are we walking Kakashi sensei", Sakura asked him.

"No Sakura were driving there so we are riding on that", Kakashi pointed at the giant 10 wheeler vehicle that was just parked in front the gates.

Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke are a bit freaked out on how big that vehicle is.

"That's the juggernaut tank, it was use during the clone wars when the empire was still a republic. Now during times of the empire they still used them." Naruto talks about the knowledge he was given by the empire about the juggernaut tank.

"Alright let's get on board the juggernaut tank", Kakashi said and they climb into the juggernaut.

After they were all onboard the juggernaut drives to the wave country.

"Do you mind if I asked you a question Kakashi?"

"Go ahead Tazuna", Kakashi said to him.

"Why is Miss Shizuka so beautiful anyway?"

"You don't want know Tazuna", Kakashi already knows Shizuka is a vampire because the imperials told him about her.

The juggernaut's wheels drives over a puddle, well it was sunny all day and not even a cloud in the sky. Suddenly the juggernaut gets hit by a spike chains from both sides.

"Alright Meizu we got it."

"Yes alright we did it Gozu", Meizu said with joy.

But unfortunately the juggernaut keeps going and the spike chains ended up breaking. Gozu and Meizu came out the bushes and shouts as the juggernaut drives away from them. Suddenly the juggernaut's rear cannon aims at them and fires at them.

"Oh shit", they both said before being obliterated by the juggernaut's cannon.

Elsewhere in the wave

"Well Zabuza looks like those 2 failed kill Tazuna because of that 10 wheel vehicle."

"It's that so? Then me and Haku will handle it ourselves", Zabuza said as he and Haku departs.

**End**

**So Gozu and Meizu never got a chance on trying to kill Tazuna because of the juggernaut tank and now they're dead. Next stop will be Zabuza and Haku. Haku will be Naruto second girl than the last one will be Anko Mitarashi. The juggernaut tank is the vehicle from revenge of the sith during the battle of kashyyyk. Please review**

**Next: Haku**


	12. Starwars empire timeline

**Starwars empire timeline**

**This is just showing the timeline and many adventures of the galactic empire including the galactic civil wars. They are some of the fanfictions stories I did and haven't done yet.**

Star wars Empire: Magician (Pre galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Witch hunter Robin (Pre galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: First war (First galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Storm Hawks (Second galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: DA Capo (Third galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Vampire knight (Fourth galactic war/Vampire war)

Star wars Empire: Naruto/Mother pureblood (Fifth galactic civil war)

**There they are, I might do more adventure for the empire then I can do another timeline. Please review **


	13. Haku

**Haku**

**Alright my fellow readers here's the next chapter were they meet Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna's family.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Naruto and his girlfriend Ayame said good morning to each other after a good night sleep together. They went for breakfast which Shizuka and R2 made for them, after breakfast Naruto went to the Hokage tower for the first mission with his team. There they meet Tazuna from the wave country, he said he came to Konoha for supplies for the bridge he is building back at his home and now he has them he needs an escort home. They didn't walk there they drove there by juggernaut tank. On the way back to the wave 2 mist ninjas name Gozu and Meizu attacks the juggernaut but their spike chains breaks because of its massive size and both of them were obliterated by the juggernaut's rear cannon.

Tazuna's house

Kakashi wakes after he was knocked out in the juggernaut.

"What just happen?"

"You were knock out Kakashi sensei right after the juggernaut was hit by Zabuza's sword", Naruto said to him.

Flashback

"Ok Tazuna could you explain what's going on", Kakashi asked him.

"Alright I will, me and my people use to have a happy life until a man name Gato came to our land", Tazuna explains what went on in the wave country.

"Gato is the owner of Gato's shipping company", a storm trooper said.

"He runs a shipping and distributing company in the wave country", another said.

"We consider he is a corrupt business man and forces everyone in the wave to rely on his company, he also gives an unfair price and everyone who defied him was killed", a storm trooper commander said.

"How do you imperials know so much about Gato?"

"Because he did business with us before, during that time Valencia was accompanying us when Gato was giving us an unfair price she use her jedi mind tricks to give us a fair price and it work", the storm trooper commander explain Gato's work with them to Tazuna.

Suddenly the juggernaut stops after entering a mist.

"Why are we stopping?"

"It's going to be difficult to drive in this mist", the driver said until a giant sword flew like a boomerang and hit the juggernaut's hatch causing an object to knock Kakashi out after it hit him in the head.

Zabuza retrieves his sword and opens the hatch.

"Zabuza Momochi commonly known as the demon of the mist, he was one of the legendary seven ninja swordsmen but the group was disbanded after they failed to assassinate the Mizukage", a scout trooper tells Zabuza's profile.

"I work as a mercenary now and I was hired by Gato", Zabuza said.

Before Zabuza can strike a scout trooper stuns him causing him to fall off the juggernaut but he had a safe landing thanks to the fake hunter nin. Naruto saw them after he took a peak at the broken hatch.

End flashback

While Kakashi talks with the others the imperials repairs the juggernaut. They meet Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna and Inari the son and grandson of Tsunami and Tazuna. Inari had no fate on the Konoha ninjas or the empire because his dad was killed when he tried to resist Gato.

Timeskip

Naruto went out training but fell asleep and then he wakes up with a beautiful woman in his face.

"Oh you're awake", she said while picking up herbs.

"Yes I up", Naruto said sitting up.

"So what were you doing all the way out here", she asked him.

"I was training to be stronger", Naruto said to her.

"Oh you're a ninja?"

"Yes I'm training to be a stronger ninja", Naruto said.

"I know you'll be a strong ninja because it's your dream", she said to him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hio", he introduce himself.

"I'm Haku", Haku introduce herself before she leaves with the herbs.

"By the way Naruto I'm a boy", Haku said to him.

"No you're not Haku you're a girl I can tell", what he said made Haku blush a bit before leaving.

"Hey Haku will I see you again", Naruto asked her.

"You'll see Naruto", Haku said before leaving him there.

Naruto then heads back to Tazuna's house for dinner there he was embrace by his mother.

"Shizuka is loving mother Tsunami", Kakashi said to Tsunami.

"She does love him very much", Tsunami said with smile on her face.

"Shizuka is Naruto's adopted mother but she loves him as her own son", Kakashi explains.

**End**

**Ok now we met everyone in the wave in this chapter, it's finished now. Haku will be Naruto second girl than the last one will be Anko Mitarashi after that no more harems since I can only do 3. Sorry if this chapter is short. Please review**

**Next: Ending tyrant**


	14. Ending tyrant

**Ending tyrant**

**Sorry I took too long it's because I had work for 2 days, so now here's the next chapter were Gato's reign ends.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Tazuna explains what's going on in the wave country. It turns out a man name Gato came to the land and began making people rely on his company, gives unfair price and killed anyone who tried to defy him. The juggernaut gets attacked by Zabuza after entering the mist but he was fended off thanks to a stun gun. Kakashi was knocked out after an object hits him in the head, so they wait for him to wake up at Tazuna's place. There they meet Tsunami and Inari. Later on Naruto went alone in the forest for training, after a short sleep he meets a girl name Haku which unknowingly is the fake hunter ninja. They talked for a brief moment before they head back but Naruto asked her if he will see her again which she answered he might. Shizuka hug Naruto for coming back and some in the house asked some questions.

Tazuna's house outside

"Hey trooper", one storm trooper called the other.

"Yeah what is it you want now."

"Gato's thugs are coming for Tsunami and Naruto is upstairs sleeping, mind if we hid ourselves for a while", the other storm trooper said.

"Alright will hide ourselves", the duo hides somewhere they cannot be seen.

"Shizuka is inside too but she can handle herself."

"Yeah because of her vampire nature Gato's thugs won't have a chance."

Kakashi and the others are out helping Tazuna finish the bridge but they get interrupted by Zabuza and Haku.

Back at the house

Naruto was sleeping when he heard a loud crash, it sounding like plates.

'Tsunami must have dropped her dishes', Naruto heads downstairs only to find Tsunami being held by Gato's thugs and Inari is about to get his head chopped off.

Shizuka was also held but she has a surprise for them once the storm trooper duo and Naruto makes their move. On the bushes 2 heavy blaster rifles sticks out ready to fire and Naruto is ready to strike.

"Let's kill this brat he's too much trouble", he prepares to kill Inari despite Tsunami's pleas.

Then the due storm troopers open fire killing him then Naruto knocks out another and Shizuka breaks free and drinks the last thug's blood. Tsunami and Inari felt sick because of Shizuka's vampire nature.

"Don't worry Tsunami and Inari even if the both of you know my mom is a vampire she won't attack you", Naruto tells them.

"You 2 get Tsunami and Inari safe while I and my mom help Kakashi and the others", Naruto tells the storm trooper duo.

"Yes Naruto", the duo gets Tsunami and Inari somewhere safe while Naruto and Shizuka head for the bridge.

At the bridge

Kakashi is busy fighting Zabuza while Sasuke and Sakura are stuck with Haku.

"Prepare to be destroyed", Haku was ready to finish Sasuke and Sakura off until her ice mirrors were broken thanks to Naruto who showed up with Shizuka and he's armed with a heavy blaster rifle.

"Oh Naruto you're here", Sakura cheered.

"Perfect timing Naruto", Sasuke said to him.

"Good to have you here Naruto", Kakashi said while his kunai is still locked with Zabuza's sword.

Haku reappears and Naruto shoots her masked off and this made Naruto go wide eye.

"Haku you're the fake hunter ninja", Naruto said in shock.

"Yes Naruto I'm the fake hunter ninja and Zabuza's tool", Haku said to Naruto.

"You know her Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura we met in the very spot where I was training and she was picking up herbs. I'm guessing for Zabuza", Haku nodded when he mention Zabuza.

"Haku you don't need to do this", Naruto is reasoning with Haku.

"I do this for Zabuza", Haku said to Naruto.

"You think your mother would want this", Naruto mentions Haku's mother.

"What do you say Naruto?"

"After supper in Tazuna's place storm troopers gave me a paper about the Yuki clan. You and your mother are the only known members, since the end of the civil war in the land of water a lot has fallen. So what's left of the clan they get normal lives without revealing their ice jutsu. Your mother married your father and she gave birth to you."

"This happy life was short lived when your father witness your ice jutsu", a storm trooper said.

"Then he assembles a mob and killed my mother then he was going to kill me but I retaliate and killed him with my ice jutsu", Haku said with tears streaming down her eyes.

Naruto came and wrap his arms around her to comfort her while she sobs in his chest. Zabuza then lower his sword after hearing the story of Haku and the Yuki clan.

"I guess there is no point on working with Gato now", Zabuza said to everyone.

"You're going to help us now Zabuza?"

"Yes Kakashi because Naruto can make Haku happy I choose not to work with Gato now", Zabuza explains his reason on not working with Gato now.

"Well I wasn't going to pay anyway Zabuza", Gato suddenly appears from behind them with his army of thugs.

"Listen up men kill them all but leave the women, we can use them for entertainment", Gato ordered his men.

But before the thugs can move to strike a squadron of tie interceptors flies in low and open fire at them killing them all leaving Gato alone. Gato attempts to get away but Shizuka appeared in front of him.

"Wait weren't you in the bridge for a while ago?!"

Shizuka grabs him then shows her fangs and red eyes and she sinks her fangs in his neck and sucks him dry.

"Oh so that's why you told me I don't want to know", Tazuna said to Kakashi after witnessing that.

"Yep its because Naruto's mother is a blood sucking vampire", Kakashi said to Tazuna.

"She was an old friend of the Galactic empire before they came to our planet", Kakashi said to Tazuna.

"If you don't mind Kakashi me and Haku will be joining Konoha now because I would say Haku and Naruto are in love", Zabuza said.

"Alright then Zabuza", Kakashi said.

"Finally the wave country will have peace", Tazuna said to them.

'I think I'll call the bridge the great Naruto Bridge'.

**End**

**Well I let Shizuka Hio finish off Gato by sucking him dry which killed him. Yeah the Yuki clan were feared and hated by others because their war caused a lot of tragedies. What happen to Haku's life I find that very sad. Naruto using a blaster rifle well not in all chapters. The last girl for Naruto will be Anko Mitarashi. Please review **

**Next: Hanare**


	15. Hanare

**Hanare**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter were we meet Hanare who is Kakashi's love interest. She only makes one appearance in the series.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter 2 storm troopers hid themselves in the bushes so they can strike at Gato's thugs when their ready. Gato's thugs showed up and they grab Tsunami, Inari and Shizuka, they were going to kill Inari but they were killed by the storm trooper duo, Naruto and Shizuka. Next Naruto armed himself with a heavy blaster rifle and heads for the bridge with Shizuka. There he finds out Haku is the fake hunter ninja aiding Zabuza. Naruto manage to convince Haku to forget that she is a tool for Zabuza by telling the tale of the Yuki clan which convinced Zabuza not to work with Gato again. Gato and his thugs showed up and plans to killed them all and take the women but all of his thugs were killed by a squadron of TIE interceptors, as for Gato, Shizuka sucks him dry. Tazuna then decided to call the bridge the great Naruto Bridge.

Konoha

"You did a fine job team Kakashi now the wave has become our allies", the Hokage congratulate team Kakashi.

"Thank you lord Hokage", Kakashi said to the Hokage.

"You're dismissed", Kakashi and his team leave the office.

Zabuza and Haku already talked to the Hokage and he official made them Konoha ninjas now. Zabuza went to whatever he wants to be on and Haku went to Naruto's place to meet Ayame with Shizuka.

Konoha gates

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi went to the gates to see Izumo and Kotetsu until they notice 3 imperial troopers are returning. The troopers is a heavy trooper and 2 scout troopers, they have a prisoner with them, it's a woman and is hand cuffed while the 2 scout troopers hold her and the heavy trooper leads the way.

"Wow", Naruto commented.

"She's beautiful", Sakura said as the imperials escorts her pass them.

"And she's a spy for the key village", Sasuke said which made the imperials stop on their tracks.

The heavy trooper walks up to them and says this.

"Her tasked was to gather information on the enemy even the empire for her village and we will be the ones to interrogate her since we are not known for the acts of torture on women", the heavy trooper finished and they keep walking.

"What does he mean sensei", Sakura asked Kakashi.

"He means the imperials don't even like the way we torture prisoners like women so they interrogate women without the torture", Kakashi explains.

Imperial interrogation room

Hanare is sitting in the chair with 5 storm commandos with blaster rifles aimed at her while Valencia use her jedi powers to find out what she knows while Lord Nihilus, the Hokage and Kakashi watches from the sound proof window. So far Valencia sees the memories of her childhood with Kakashi in it. Before that Valencia founds out that one Konoha ninja was captured by the key village.

"You have a memory of Kakashi during your child hood. You knew him Hanare?"

Hanare didn't say anything to Valencia but nods to her.

"But Kakashi is the only you can trust", Hanare nods again when Valencia asked her.

"Well then I suggest we give her to Kakashi only, since she knew him", lord Nihilus said to everyone in the room.

"Alright then let her go", Nihilus ordered and the storm commandos lower their weapons and escorted her out of the room to Kakashi.

"What about Riichi?"

"Getting him back will be my sister Robin and her purge troopers tasked lord Hokage", lord Nihilus tells him while he gives a message to Robin and her purge troopers.

Timeskip

Hanare now in a new set of clothes rather than that entertainer outfit. Kakashi is showing her around the village as long she stays by his side. Naruto just finished with Haku, Ayame and his mom so he leaves his home when he spots Kakashi with Hanare and trails them. Sakura was chatting with Ino when they spot them and Sakura joins Naruto. Sasuke was walking by and he joins his team after seeing Kakashi with Hanare. Naruto grabs some flowers then they hide on the trees while Kakashi and Hanare talked.

Key village

Several key shinobi lay dead after being cut down by Robin's black lightsaber and many of them were gun down by the purge troopers and they got Riichi back and it's time to go back. Their ride is an imperial armored personal carrier.

"Thanks miss Robin", Riichi thanked her.

"It was nothing Riichi", Robin said as they board the imperial apc and heads back to Konoha.

Back on Konoha

CRASH!

"Hey did you hear something", an imperial gunner asked the other.

"Maybe you being an idiot", the second gunner said.

"Oh maybe your right, blood biscuit", the gunner said to him.

Hanare blinked twice after she and Kakashi had an accidental kiss when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke fell off the tree after Naruto lean too much causing all them to fall off. Well they fell on Kakashi and Hanare which cause them to have an accidental kiss. Hanare also notice the sharingan on his left eye, quickly he covers it gets up and turn to his students.

"What are you guys doing?!"

Naruto grabs the flowers showed it to them.

"Congratulations", was all Naruto can say which gave Kakashi a confuse look.

"Thanks", Hanare said blushing.

The moment was interrupted when Robin and her batch purge troopers arrived with Riichi. An anbu showed up and tells Kakashi this.

"Kakashi Hatake the Hokage request your presence, bring her and your team with you", the anbu said then departs.

Timeskip

Kakashi, Hanare and others showed up at the Hokage's office and Hiruzen tells them this.

"Alright Robin and her purge troopers succeeded on rescuing Riichi", Hiruzen said to them.

"So what's going to happen to Hanare old man?"

"Well Naruto since Valencia saw a memory of her with Kakashi I and lord Nihilus decided to make her a leaf ninja."

"Ah wasn't she a key village ninja in the first place?"

"True Sasuke Uchiha but Valencia said she was never a key village ninja to begin with during her child hood with Kakashi", Hiruzen said and the key village was not Hanare's real home.

Before they leave Hiruzen hands Hanare a leaf headband which she gladly wears it. Hiruzen this dismiss them and they depart for home.

"Hey Hanare want to stay at my place", Kakashi asked her.

"Ok Kakashi", Hanare said smiling while holding the flowers.

"Well that means we can all go home", Naruto said to the others.

"See you 3 tomorrow", Kakashi said.

"Bye Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke", Hanare waved at them goodbye while going to Kakashi's place.

Timeskip

Naruto got home and was greeted with a kiss from Haku and Ayame, plus a hug from his mother.

"How's your day Naruto", Shizuka asked him.

"It's a long story mom and you all need to hear it", Naruto said sitting down.

**End**

**So I change how Naruto shippuden episode 191 ended, Hanare joins the leaf and gets to be with Kakashi. I did this because Hanare was never seen again after shippuden episode 191. Robin Sena from witch hunter robin is the younger sister of Boba Fett/Darth Nihilus. They found each other during Starwars Empire: Witch Hunter Robin. Please review**

**Next: Chunin exam**

**Epilogue**

"Was that the Sharingan in your left eye Kakashi?"

"Yes Hanare", Kakashi said with his arms wrapped around her.

"How did you get it?"

"I got from an old friend when my sensei was still around."


	16. Chunin exam

**Chunin exam**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter were the chunin exam begins for all young ninjas.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time after the wave mission team Kakashi encounter a heavy trooper and 2 scout troopers with a woman they are going to interrogate. She was a spy from the key village and her name was Hanare. When Valencia was checking her with her jedi powers she saw a memory with Kakashi on it. Darth Nihilus suggest that she is given to Kakashi to show her around and he is the only one she trusts. Meanwhile Robin Sena and her purge troopers retrieve Riichi from the key village. Back at Konoha Hanare and Kakashi had an accidental kiss when Naruto and the others fell on them. Next they were called to the Hokage tower, when they got there Hiruzen says Hanare will be a konoha ninja now and also it turns out the key village wasn't Hanare's home to begin with. Heading home Kakashi offers Hanare to stay at his place while the others head home.

Next day

Naruto leaves his place to meet his team and it was important.

"Ah good you're here Naruto", Kakashi said with Hanare by his side.

"What's up Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi just hand out 3 cards to them and they know what they are.

"Wow these are for the chunin exam", Naruto says after having a good look.

"Yes Naruto, the 3 of you will be participating in the chunin exam. So you better get going", Kakashi said to them as they depart.

Meanwhile

Darth Nihilus is meditating and sense a disturbance in the force.

"You sense a disturbance in the force brother?"

"Yes Robin there will be trouble coming during the final round of the chunin exam", Nihilus tells his sister.

"I sense it will be Orochimaru's doing", Robin said.

"Yes and he will have some allies with him", Nihilus said to her.

Back with Naruto and his friends

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are heading for the building where they will meet the others including those from other villages. Sasuke was a little beaten, on the way they meet Rock lee who wanted to face Sasuke and they did and Sasuke lost due to Rock lee's taijutsu. Then they met Might Guy and he revealed he was Kakashi's rival. Well a lot of young ninjas are being allowed inside by the guards which are imperial storm troopers.

Inside

Sasuke gets groped by Ino which Sakura doesn't like.

"Get off of him Ino pig", Sakura shouted at her.

"Hey fore head and the loud mouth Naruto", Ino said until Shizuka suddenly appeared behind her.

"Don't call my son Naruto that Miss Yamanaka", Shizuka said from behind Ino and she ran to her team frighten because of Shizuka appearing behind her.

"Miss Shizuka can I ask you how did you appear from behind Ino?" Hinata Hyuga asked Shizuka.

"Shizuka Hio is a blood sucking vampire everyone", Sarkli said which cause almost everyone in the room terrified and Shizuka show her fangs to them.

"Man Naruto's mother is a vampire", Shikamaru said when Ino hits him.

"You want her to suck you dry you lazy bum?!"

Timeskip

Kabuto Yakushi grabs some cards of profiles on each young ninjas until he was interrupted by Dosu, Zaku and Kin of the sound. They fought and as a result Kabuto's glasses shattered due to sonic sounds. Quickly the fight was halted by Ibiki Morino and a group of inquisitorium dark troopers and now the chunin exam begins.

"The dark troopers will know if they find any of you cheating then you and your team our out", Ibiki warns them as the inquisitorium dark troopers take their positions and Shizuka just sits back and watch.

So far some were kicked out after being caught cheating, they protest only to have the dark troopers hit them with their big rifles. Some use their jutsu to cheat without alerting the dark troopers.

'He's daring us to cheat without alerting the dark troopers', Sasuke thought to himself about Ibiki's true intentions.

For Naruto he's answering only the ones he knows and skip some questions, one inquisitorium dark trooper stares at him but does nothing.

Timeskip

After it was finish Ibiki talks about the final part.

"Those who do not wish to take the final question raise your hand", Ibiki said and then only several of them did and leave the room while everybody else stays.

'No one else is leaving, well ok they pass this one', Ibiki thought while everyone else stared at him confuse.

"Well done to those of you who are left. You've completely pass the first phase of the chunin exam", Ibiki said which made a lot in the room confuse.

"Wait a second were all done? What was the last question", Sakura asked in shock.

"Captain Sarkli fill them it", Ibiki asked the storm commando.

"The last question is past the whole accepting or rejecting thing", Sarkli said before moving to his men when a large shadow makes its way to the window.

The window shattered to pieces and a woman jumps in.

"Alright you maggots listen up it's time for the second phase! I'm the chief proctor the beautiful, sexy and still single Anko Mitarashi!"

When she was finish everyone notice several of the storm commandos are having nose bleeds from their helmets due to Anko's oufit.

"Your early again Anko", Ibiki reminded which gave her an awkward moment even after pulling that stunt but she just get on what she is doing here.

"You pass this much teams this year? You had gotten soft Ibiki."

"Or maybe it's just a collection of interesting candidates this year", Ibiki countered.

"Well maybe when they get cut in half", Anko said which made Sakura asked what she mean.

"You'll see in the next area, in the meantime get back to your team leaders and rest up. You squad leaders will tell you were to meet for the second phase, until then later!" Anko poof away from the room wherever she's going.

**End**

**That's all for this chapter, I said Anko will be the last girl to pair up with Naruto well maybe in the next chapter. The inqusitorium dark troopers get to do the watching for cheaters instead of Konoha ninjas. Please review**

**Next: Forest of death**


	17. Forest of death

**Forest of death**

**Here's the next chapter were team Naruto enters the forest of death, meets Orochimaru, battle the sound team and the curse mark.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Naruto and his team were given cards from Kakashi to enter the chunin exam. Meanwhile Darth Nihilus and Robin Sena sense a danger is about to happen during the finals, Orochimaru will attack Konoha with his allies. With team Naruto they had a run in with Rock lee who wanted to face Sasuke and he won due to his taijutsu and they meet his sensei Might Guy who was Kakashi's rival. When they meet all of the teams from different villages the sound team Dosu, Zaku and Kin started a little commotions. The fight was halted by Ibiki and a squad of inquisitorium dark troopers, so the chunin exam phase 1 begins. As it drags on some of them were caught cheating and were kicked out even if they protest. Sasuke realize that Ibiki is daring them to cheat without alerting the dark troopers. When it was done some candidates left when they didn't want to hear the final question, soon Anko Mitarashi arrives and tells them to asked their sensei were to meet next.

Forest of death

All of the teams arrive at the forest of death and there was Anko and some imperial forces with AT-ST and AT-PT walkers.

"All right listen up!" Anko shouted to get their attention.

"Welcome to the forest of death, before we begin you must sign the consent form to prevent you from being held responsible for any casualties", Anko said as all teams sign a form.

"Now the forest is the second phase and in the center is the tower which is the end point of the second phase. You will have to fight to the death for these scrolls."

"There are 2 scrolls, each of you will be given a scroll either it's a heaven or earth scroll. Inside the forest you will fight others for the second scroll but make sure you don't lose a team mate. Once you have both, head for the tower and you have 5 days, you're out if your unsuccessful."

"Word to the wise there are creatures in the forest that are willing to devour you", a scout trooper name Irol warns them.

"Irol is not kidding", Anko said making some of them shiver.

"Now about being disqualified, it will be if you failed to retrieve both scrolls in the given time, lose a team mate, leaving the forest or peaking at the scroll. Any questions that you like to asked? No ok head for the tent and retrieve your scroll."

Everyone waits for their team leader to retrieve the scroll.

"Alright I have it", Sasuke said holding it.

"Now… go", Anko said as the gates flung open and every team heads inside.

Meanwhile

Orochimaru posing as the grass ninja is discussing is move.

"First I'll attacked for their scroll and give the curse mark to Sasuke Uchiha then have my sound team attack them", Orochimaru fills his plan.

But what he doesn't know is the dark lord Kotori Shirakawa is watching him, Orochimaru might be working for her but like Madara and Obito she is just using him.

"His goal is to retrieve the sharingan and that is his primary mission but I sense he will fail", Kotori turns to a sith trooper officer.

"My lady?" the officer replied to her.

"Alert our sith troopers posing as Orochimaru's sound ninjas they will serve no action on Konoha when Orochimaru gives the order", she gives him the orders.

"As you wish my lady", the officer leaves with Kotori's instructions.

Back at the forest of death

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura finds themselves cornered by Orochimaru who just unshed his disguise.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my primary target", Orochimaru said.

"What do you want with him?"

"You'll see my dear", Orochimaru tells Sakura.

"Too bad no one is going to see that", Sasuke attacks Orochimaru but he turns out to be a mud clone.

"I've been waiting for this moment", Orochimaru said in higher ground, first made a hand sign then his neck stretches like a snake and bites Sasuke in the neck leaving 3 comma marks.

"What did you do to him?"

"Just something he will use when he will seek me for power", Orochimaru said before departing.

"I'm going after him", Naruto goes after Orochimaru leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind.

"Wait Naruto", Sakura called to him before turning around seeing Dosu, Zaku and Kin surrounding her and Sasuke.

Naruto was chasing Orochimaru when he was halted by a kunai and there was Anko.

"Long time no see sensei", Anko said with a smirk on her face.

"Indeed my dear Anko", he said licking his lips.

"Naruto stay back he's mine", Naruto didn't say anything as Anko battles Orochimaru with her snake techniques.

"Why did you come back to Konoha?" Anko asked her ex-sensei.

"I'm after the sharingan to fulfill my life's ambition", Orochimaru tells his reason.

Before Anko can say something she suddenly felt the pain from her curse mark causing her to crash into Naruto.

"Still haven't gotten use to the curse mark I gave you years ago. This is were we part ways for now", Orochimaru flees leaving Naruto and Anko.

Naruto once again had another accidental kiss, this time from Anko when she crashed into him and their lips touched each other.

"That was juicy brat", Anko said after the accidental kiss.

"Wanna meet later Anko", Naruto asked her.

"Later on Naruto", Anko tells him and departs while Naruto heads back to his team.

Naruto got back to his team who was being aided by team Shikamaru and Neji against the sound team. Sakura head her pink long hair cut short and for Sasuke he notice his black markings all over his body. The curse mark has just activated and he breaks both of Zaku's arms. Sakura stops Sasuke from running amok with the curse mark and he stops and the sound team flees.

"Hey Naruto did you catch Orochimaru?"

"No Sakura well at least we have both scrolls", Naruto said holding both scrolls.

"Let's all head for the tower", Ino said.

Meanwhile again

Kotori has overseen Sasuke's curse mark and Orochimaru saying that he will seek him for power.

"You know Orochimaru there are times your plans never go according to plan because nothing ever does", Kotori says with an evil smirk on her face.

**End**

**So Orochimaru is working Kotori but she considers him like Madara and Obito as pawns. Sith troopers are posing as Orochimaru's sound ninjas but only some of them. Anko and Naruto gets accidental kiss, that's a short romance. Please review**

**Next: Tie pilot vs Shimura**


	18. Tie pilot vs Shimura

**Tie pilot vs Shimura**

**Ok here's the next chapter were a TIE pilot fights a Shimura clan member. This is just another flashback chapter.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time every team enters the forest of death after hearing Anko's words and retrieving the scrolls. Meanwhile Orochimaru posing as a grass ninja is discussing his plan to retrieve the sharingan unaware that Kotori Shirakawa is watching. Kotori tells a sith officer that the sith troopers posing as sound ninjas will take no action when Orochimaru gives the order to attack Konoha. Next Orochimaru attacks team Naruto and manage to place a curse mark on Sasuke and then flees. Naruto chases him but runs into Anko who wanted revenge for what Orochimaru did to her but gets overpowered by the curse mark and crashes into Naruto. Well Naruto gets another accidental kiss from Anko, Naruto then asked if they can meet later on and she says later on. Naruto returns to his team only to find them attacked by Dosu, Zaku and Kin, team Shikamaru and Neji were there to aid Sakura and Sasuke but Sasuke's curse activates and breaks both of Zaku's arms. Sakura stops from running amok and the curse mark deactivates, the sound team flees but leaves a scroll behind. Naruto and the others head for the tower after getting both scrolls, meanwhile Kotori overseen the curse mark and says that things never goes according to Orochimaru's plan because they never do.

Flashback 15 years after the arrival of the galactic empire

A TIE pilot lands his TIE interceptor on the forest and goes hunting. He's hunting a member of the Shimura clan. It was the purge of this clan for their misguided beliefs. The TIE pilot enters an open field of grasses and there he finds a lone Shimura clan member.

"You came to the wrong place my friend", the Shimura said and smiled.

The TIE pilot then pulls out his blaster pistol and open fire at him but misses several times due to the Shimura's ninja skills. The Shimura then pulls out a katana as soon as the TIE pilot lowers his blaster. As the Shimura is about to strike at him the TIE pilot pulls out a hidden futuristic katana sword and their swords clashes. The TIE pilot punches him making him move back, the pilot puts down his sword and says this to the Shimura.

"You assume many things", the TIE pilot removes helmet.

"Shimura scum", he then picks up his sword and the 2 fight.

At first the Shimura has the upper hand because the TIE pilot is only good on using a blaster but now he doesn't because the pilot is a better swordsman then he is. The TIE pilot punches him in the face knocking him to the floor. He gets up and fights him again, this time the pilot fights with his sword using one hand.

"You're a weak minded fool", the Shimura said to the TIE pilot while their swords are locked.

The TIE pilot then kills him when he pulls out his blaster while their swords were locked. The Shimura then drops to the grass dead, the TIE pilot places a grenade on the dead Shimura. He then puts his helmet back on and walks away as the grenade detonates leaving no traces of the body. He boards his TIE interceptor and flies away back to the imperial base.

"This is Yoshi of skull squadron the target is terminated", he said to the radio.

"Nice work Yoshi now Danzo Shimura is the only one left", Nihilus said to him.

"Will we terminate him as well my lord?"

"When the time is right Yoshi", Nihilus tells him.

"Yes my liege", Yoshi confirms to Nihilus.

**End**

**Well that Shimura was Danzo's father, I never saw his death but they did say he died in the battlefield. The TIE pilot is Yoshi, he's just an OC character and he appears in Star Wars Empire: Magician. The empire purge all of the Shimura clan after learning of their misguide belief. They will kill Danzo when the time came.**

**Next: Contract and date**


	19. Contract and date

**Contract and date**

**Ok here's the next chapter were Naruto meets Jiraiya, gets his toad contract and a date with Anko Mitarashi. I think you should know I just skip the part were the competitors fight for the finals.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time in a flashback chapter a TIE pilot name Yoshi lands his TIE interceptor in the forest and goes hunting for a member of the Shimura clan. As soon as he sets foot on an open field he finds the Shimura, at first he tries shooting him but misses several times. The Shimura attempts to strike him down with his sword but Yoshi pulls out a futuristic katana and fights him. Yoshi won the fight when he shoots him while their swords where locked, then he destroys the body with a grenade. Lord Nihilus told him they will eliminate Danzo when the time came.

"Hey mom do you know where to meet my godfather", Naruto asked his mom while there walking.

"I have no idea Naruto but Sarutobi said Jiraiya is here somewhere", Shizuka said while holding her parasol umbrella.

A while ago team Naruto and the others got to the tower and they open the scroll and saw Iruka. Next they enter the tower, the next phase begins with Kabuto stepping down from the chunin exam. The match list is:

Sasuke vs Yoroi which Sasuke won

Shino vs Zaku and Shino won that round

Sakura vs Ino, the match was a draw because they punched each other in the face knocking both out, they even argued about their fight for Sasuke including their friendship in the past.

Kankuro vs Misumi, Kankuro won thanks to his puppet.

Naruto vs Kiba, Naruto won thanks to his Uzumaki barrage.

Shikamaru vs Kin, he defeats Kin after shadow possessing her and making her hit her head. He did have a complaint because he's fighting a girl. Imperials took Kin because she might be useful.

Tenten vs Temari, Temari won this match after she blew a big wind causing Tenten to fall on top of Temari's fan on her back.

Hinata vs Neji, Neji won this match, before that Neji begins to taunt Hinata into giving up because that's her destiny which Naruto doesn't like to hear. Neji attempted to kill her but was stop by Kurenai, Guy and Hayate. Hinata is taken to the hospital.

Dosu vs Choji, Dosu easily won when Choji use his human boulder and miss.

The last match was Gaara vs Rock Lee, Gaara won that match but Lee's right hand and feet were injured.

"Hey Naruto since Sarutobi said Jiraiya is the creator of those books that Kakashi reads and he likes peeking at women, let's go to the hot springs. That should get his attention", Shizuka said as they head for the hot springs.

Timeskip

Shizuka and Naruto are now relaxed in the hot springs together even thou some the women said men should not be in the same spot unless it's mixed bathing day. Shizuka said Naruto is her adopted son so their aloud.

"Come Naruto lay next me", Naruto blushed a bit because of his mom asking to lie next to her.

Naruto lied down on her left shoulder, Naruto notice that her skin is very cold well it's because vampires are dead and which makes their skin ice cold.

"This should get his attention", Shizuka said to Naruto who is feeling comfortable while she starts to hear noises coming from the bushes from behind them.

With her vampire strength she grabs Jiraiya and pulls him into the hot springs. Jiraiya emerges from the water with his clothes wet.

"Hello Jiraiya", Shizuka greeted him.

"Hi pervy sage", Naruto greeted him that way.

"Well you must be Shizuka Hio and Naruto Uzumaki Hio", Jiraiya said grabbing a towel and drying himself.

"Well now pervy sage let's get the contracted signed then I can go on a date with Anko", Naruto said as he and his mom get off the hot springs.

"Alright Naruto but please don't call me that I only do this for my next book", Jiraiya said to them.

"Really than why are staring at Shizuka?" an imperial sea trooper said.

Shizuka punches Jiraiya making him crash threw the fence and into a TIE crawler.

"Serves him right" the sea trooper said and as Shizuka and Naruto gets inside to retrieve their clothes.

Timeskip

"Ok Naruto let's see you try summoning jutsu then you sign the contract since your father has been using it too", Jiraiya said to Naruto

Naruto bit his finger then place his palm on the scroll with blood and does the summoning jutsu then there was the giant toad Gamabunta.

"Jiraiya whatever it is you summon me for I hope it was important", Gamabunta said looking down at Jiraiya.

"I didn't summon you Bunta he did", Jiraiya pointed at Naruto and Bunta turns to him.

"So you're the son of Minato Namikaze", Bunta said to him then he turns to Shizuka.

"And you must be he's adopted mother."

Timeskip

Naruto is walking with Anko for their date well Naruto already got his contract from Bunta by doing a challenge by summoning in free fall and he was successful.

"Hey brat where did you go when you dated Ayame and Haku", Anko asked him about place he went to during his dates with Ayame and Haku.

"Well Ayame and I dated at the ramen shop and Haku and I dated at the imperial cafeteria", Naruto tells Anko the places where he dated Ayame and Haku.

"What about me Naruto", Anko said to him.

"That restaurant Anko", Naruto points at the restaurant were imperial personal are going in.

This restaurant use to be control by konoha people and wouldn't let Naruto in because of their poor thinking of the jinchuuriki. That all changed when the empire came and now they control it. The original staffs were arrested and replace by imperial staff.

"Well Naruto what are we having", Anko said while Naruto looks at the menu.

"Will dango be fine Anko?" Naruto shows the menu to Anko.

"Yes Naruto a batch of dango will be nice", Anko smile and licking her lips.

Naruto then types the recipe they want on the computer sitting on the table. This computer is design by the empire for quick orders. The plate filled with dango arrives after a small door from the table opens. Their drinks are just grape juice which came with it.

"Let's eat Anko", Naruto said and she nodded and they eat.

"Hey Naruto when we go home mind if I stay at your place?"

"Sure thing Anko since I allowed Ayame and Haku to stay as well", Naruto said with his thumb up.

After the date they head home and at the same time they hear noises coming from Kakashi's house.

"This we got to see", Anko said dragging Naruto.

There they see Kakashi and Hanare making out. They only watched them for 1 minute before they head home.

"Wow Kakashi your very good at this", a naked Hanare said to Kakashi.

"I am aren't I?" Kakashi said to his lover.

**End**

**Ok I did skip the third phase of the chunin exam, I don't know if that's the exact round of matches in the anime because there is a lot of changes when it's done fanfiction. Anko really loves dango very much. Please review**

**Next: Invasion**

**Epilogue**

Naruto is making out with Ayame, Haku and Anko in the bed. Naruto had a good round with Ayame and Haku, for Anko well it was a little good round because she made him touch her breast.

"Feels good Naruto?"

Naruto only faints after Anko asked him a question.

"Aww he passed out", Ayame said.

"Maybe your doing it a little overboard Anko", Haku said to her and Anko laughed.


	20. Invasion

**Invasion**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter were the invasion of Konoha begins during the last moments of the chunin exam. This will be something from the 501****st**** journal.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Naruto and his mother went looking for Jiraiya since Sarutobi said he was Naruto's godfather and the sensei of Minato Namikaze. They meet him in the hot springs because Shizuka knows he loves peeking at women for his books that Kakashi reads, when they first met they greeted him and Shizuka punches him for staring at her bare body, also he would teach Naruto some stuff. He told him to do the summoning jutsu, well to get his contract from Bunta he suggested that Naruto tries a challenge by summoning him in free fall. Later on after Naruto got his contract he goes out on a date with Anko Mitarashi and they went to a restaurant that's now controlled by the empire. On the way home they witness Kakashi and Hanare making out after they heard noises coming from his house, well Naruto make out with all 3 of his women.

Konoha invasion aftermath

Everyone in Konoha including the imperials are rebuilding after the attack caused by Orochimaru's forces and the Suna forces. Orochimaru was posing as the Kazekage and as soon as everyone in Suna found out they return to Konoha side.

501st journal

As soon as the chunin exam finals began lord Nihilus mobilize our forces because he said as soon it ends the invasion begins. The first match was

Naruto vs Neji, like last time he keeps on telling Naruto he is destined to lose and he is destined to win, it's always fate and destiny. Naruto ended up blurting out Neji's problem, it's because his father was killed while posing as Hiashi Hyuga to satisfy the Raikage who just killed one of his ninjas and Neji blames the high branch even the non Hyugas. Naruto then mentions his life as a jinchuuriki and how he met his adopted mother. Naruto eventually defeats Neji and we just hope he threw away that entire fate and destiny thing.

Shikamaru vs Temari, he was still not satisfied that he was fighting a woman but at least he fights her. Temari won because Shikamaru gave up which made this match an embarrassing moment.

Sasuke vs Gaara, this part is when Sasuke use his chidori on Gaara's sand ball.

Then Gaara screamed so loud after noticing his blood was on him. Suddenly the invasion begins and the sound and sand ninjas filled the place, sith troopers posing as Orochimaru's sound ninjas did not join the battle since they were ordered not too, so they flee. Orochimaru summons a 2 headed python just to keep our walkers distracted, meanwhile Sasuke goes after Gaara who is starting to get taken over by his tailed beast Shukaku, while Shino defeats Kankuro. Sasuke eventually gets overpowered due to the curse mark. Naruto showed up and Shukaku wakes up and comes out, Naruto summons Bunta to help. TIE fighter squadrons open fire at Shukaku but was useless so they allow Naruto to handle it all. Back at Konoha Sarutobi battles Orochimaru but he summons his old mentors with that reanimated jutsu.

Hashirama Senju, first hokage

Tobirama Senju, second hokage

With Orochimaru in control they will attack but eventually Sarutobi manage to defeat them and send them back to afterlife and the 2 Senju's apologies for what they had to do. Even thou he failed to kill Orochimaru but at least he made his hands useless, the sound 4 arrives to retrieve Orochimaru and they retreat. Back with Naruto he manage to wake Gaara up and Shukaku fades away and the battle is over including the 2 head python fades. We all suffer losses during the invasion and we all get to mourned them. For Suna they return to our side when they found out Orochimaru killed their Kazekage and posed as him.

End of log

The 501st storm trooper then leaves to help the others rebuild the village

Unknown location of Konoha

Sai drops dead after being shot by storm troopers from the 501st legion they came there to find a girl name Karin Uzumaki and along the way they killed some of the root anbu that were there along with Sai.

"We found Karin my liege", a storm trooper said to Nihilus through communication.

"Good work commander get her out there and destroy the bodies", Nihilus ordered.

"Yes my liege", and so they did.

Imperial base elsewhere

Itachi senses things that went on in Konoha while he puts his red guard helmet on, also he puts an Uchiha symbol on both sides of his shoulder plates.

"Yes what is it Itachi", a corusant guard asked him.

"Prepare my shuttle I'm going back to Konoha", Itachi ordered.

"Yes Itachi", the corusant guard leaves to prepare the shuttle.

**End**

**So the event of the invasion started by Orochimaru was all in the 501st legion journal. Karin Uzumaki is saved by them and Sai is dead. Itachi Uchiha is coming back to Konoha, I wonder how Sasuke is going react when he finds out he's there and he is a member of the imperial guard and the truth will come out. Please review**

**Next: Itachi red guard **


	21. Itachi Red guard

**Itachi Red Guard**

**This next chapter is Itachi's arrival in Konoha and the truth will be revealed. Sasuke will still try to kill him in the beginning.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time a storm trooper of the 501st legion talks about the battle in Konoha between Konoha and the imperials against the sound and sand. After the finishing the journal he leaves to help everyone in the village rebuild. In unknown location of Konoha several root anbu and Sai were killed after members of the 501st invaded their hideout on a search for a girl name Karin Uzumaki whom they believed is Naruto's sister. Meanwhile Itachi Uchiha asked to get a shuttle ready because he is coming to Konoha.

Imperial base Konoha

Nihilus is meditating until his daughter Valencia interrupts him.

"What is it Valencia", he asked her what's up.

"Father, Itachi is coming", Valencia said to him as he stands up and turns to her.

"Assemble the men will meet him at the gate", Nihilus ordered.

"Yes Father", Valencia obeyed.

Konoha gates

Storm troopers, scout troopers, storm commandos, officers, gunners, dark troopers and nova troopers are all line up as the lambda shuttle lands and Itachi in his red guard armor steps out from the shuttle.

"Welcome back Itachi Uchiha", Nihilus greeted him.

"My pleasure my liege", Itachi bowed to Nihilus.

Konoha hospital

Naruto, Shizuka, Jiraiya, R2 and C3P0 are in the room waiting for Karin to wake up.

Timeskip

Karin wakes and she grabs her glasses and stares at the figures around her.

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hio, that's my mom Shizuka Hio, my godfather Jiraiya, that's R2 and C3PO", Naruto introduce himself and the others.

Karin went wide-eyed after hearing the name Uzumaki

"Whoa I thought I was the only Uzumaki left", Karin said with excitement.

"I thought the same Karin", Naruto said.

"So means I'm your sister right?"

"Yes Karin and I'm your brother", Naruto smiled at her.

Meanwhile

Sasuke is walking out on the streets until he hears people saying that Itachi's is back.

'Itachi's is back?"

Sasuke went running and what he has in mind is revenge. He still doesn't know the truth on what the entire clan were up to.

Back at the hospital

Ayame, Haku and Anko arrived to meet Karin until a knock at the door came and Naruto opens the door and look upon a red guard. He removes his helmet revealing himself to be Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Anko said after seeing his face.

"Yes Anko it's me", Itachi said to her as he puts his helmet back on and then turns his head to the left.

"Sasuke", he said after turning to him.

"So what I heard is true. You really came back", Sasuke said in anger.

"Nice to see you again little brother", Itachi said under his helmet.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time brother. Now I can finally kill you and avenge my clan", Sasuke came charging with the chidori on his palm at Itachi.

Unfortunately Itachi easily grab Sasuke's wrist and then pins him to a wall.

"Maybe it's time you see the truth little brother", Itachi use his sharingan from his helmet and let Sasuke see the truth and he falls unconscious.

"What did you do to him Itachi?"

"I showed him the reason why I massacre the clan", Itachi said to Naruto as nurses bring Sasuke to a hospital bed.

"In the meantime keep my presence a secret because the empire attends to remove the corrupt civilian council, the shinobi elders and Danzo for good", Itachi said to Naruto.

Timeskip

Naruto with Jiraiya, Shizuka, Karin and Ayame are leaving the village to go look for Tsunade since Sarutobi suggested she should take his place as the 5th Hokage. Also Jiraiya said that Tsunade was Naruto's godmother.

Flashback before they left

"Hey Anko, Ayame, Haku want to come with us to find my godmother", Naruto asked all 3 of his girls.

"Sorry gaki I have to work with Ibiki", Anko said to him.

"I got to be Zabuza right now Naruto", Haku said.

"I'll go with you Naruto since I have nothing today", Ayame nicely said to him.

"Alright then let's go. See you girls later", Naruto waved at Anko and Haku not before getting a kiss from them.

They wave back as well.

End of flashback

"So are we going to walk to find lady Tsunade?"

"No Ayame will be flying there in that imperial escort carrier", Naruto said and pointed at a very large ship.

Ayame never rode in any imperial ships before but now this is her chance to ride on one. As soon they boarded the escort carrier takes off and flies to the location where Tsunade is.

"Be careful Naruto because Tsunade's attacks can be very painful", Itachi said as the escort carrier flies away from Konoha.

**End**

**Ok this chapter is finished, Itachi gave Sasuke the truth but you never know if he will still go to Orochimaru. The empire is planning to remove the corrupt council and they will. The imperial escort carrier appears in rogue squadron 3 and it's use by storm commandos. Please review**

**Next: Tsunade and removal of the corrupt council**

**Epilogue**

"You know R2 what Itachi did to Sasuke might extremely be painful", C3PO said to R2.

R2 only made sounds to him.

"Well surely Sasuke will soon realize they were staging a coup against the village", C3PO said as they head back to Naruto home.


	22. Tsunade and removal

**Tsunade and removal of the corrupt council**

**This chapter is Naruto and friends find Tsunade and destruction of the corrupt council. Oh and the fighting on Tsunade, Shizuka will do that instead of Naruto.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Itachi arrived at Konoha and there he was greeted by lord Nihilus. Then he went to the Konoha hospital were Naruto and the others are with Karin. Sasuke appears and tries to kill Itachi to avenge his clan but was easily defeated by him. Next Naruto, Shizuka, Jiraiya, Karin and Ayame board the imperial escort carrier to search for Tsunade so they can ask her to be the 5th Hokage.

Imperial base

"It's time that the corrupt council met their end", Nihilus said to his daughter and sister.

"Yes father", Valencia said.

"Right brother", Robin said with a smirk.

"Sarutobi call a council meeting, there we will execute them."

"Yes lord Nihilus", Sarutobi leaves the room to call the meeting.

Elsewhere

The escort carrier lands at Tanzaku town were Tsunade is. She likes to gamble or just get drunk, anyway that's what she likes to do ever since she lost her lover and little brother. Naruto and the others exit the ship with a squad of storm commandos with them.

"I think I've found Tsunade", Sarkli said after zooming in with his helmet.

"You did captain Sarkli?"

"Yes Jiraiya, the bar over there", Sarkli pointed at the bar and Jiraiya ran over there.

Jiraiya enters the bar and he spots Tsunade and a raven hair woman holding a pig in her arms

Konoha council meeting

"Sarutobi why did you call a council meeting", Danzo asked him but he said nothing as Nihilus, Valencia and Robin enters the chambers.

"Lord Nihilus", a civilian council member said.

Nihilus use the force to shut all doors preventing any from trying to escape even the door behind him. Then they activate their lightsabers.

"You corrupt council members are terminated", Nihilus said as he, Valencia and Robin lunge at them.

Back Tanzaku village

"Tsunade", Jiraiya greeted at her very loud making Tsunade turn her head.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here", Tsunade asked him.

"I came looking for you that's why I'm here", Jiraiya said after sitting down.

Soon after Jiraiya explain what happen in Konoha Naruto, Shizuka, Ayame and Karin arrived to meet Tsunade.

'This is Minato and Kushina's boy', Tsunade thought to herself after seeing Naruto.

"So Orochimaru tricked Suna into joining him", Tsunade said while she drinks.

"Yes and sensei suggest that you be the 5th Hokage, so how about it."

"No I'm not taking it or going back to Konoha", Tsunade's answer disappoints her assistant Shizune.

"Oh well were leaving", Shizuka said walking away with Naruto.

"But mom our objective is to bring Tsunade back", Naruto said to her.

"She said no Naruto that means she's just a coward", what she said made Tsunade spit her drink out after she heard that.

"What did you just call me you bitch?!"

"I just called you a coward Tsunade because that's what you really are", Shizuka said smiling.

"Do you have any idea who I am", Tsunade angrily asked her.

"I don't care who you are, because deep down you just want to get drunk because you can't move on from the loss of your boyfriend and brother", Shizuka said and Tsunade is now boiling hot.

"That's it let's take this outside", Tsunade said and smashed the table breaking it.

"Woahhhhh", Sarkli and his storm commandos said after seeing that.

Ayame and Karin went eye after seeing that.

'Tsunade won't have a chances because of Shizuka's vampire nature', Jiraiya thought.

Back at Konoha

A lot of dead bodies are in the chambers as Nihilus, Valencia and Robin continue to slaughter the corrupt members with their lightsabers, force powers and Robin's witch powers. Danzo send his root anbu to fight but were no match for a jedi or sith. The last one was a Koharu. For Danzo they have something in mind for him like feeding him to Shizuka so they stunned him.

"Please lord Nihilus we are just doing our job", but Nihilus just ignores her and kills her then deactivates his lightsaber, so did Valencia and Robin.

"Now that's done with, we wait for Tsunade's return then she takes the title", Nihilus said to the Sarutobi and shinobi council while purge troopers clean up the mess.

Back at Tanzaku village

Small house are a wreck because of the fight between Shizuka and Tsunade. Tsunade stood no chance due to Shizuka's vampire powers.

"I do know that your brother and boyfriend dreamed of being Hokage but both of them fell in battle and then you left like a coward thinking it's a curse", Shizuka said which stirs Tsunade even more.

"Shut up", Tsunade shouted trying to hit Shizuka but unable to because of her vampire speed.

"Wow Tsunade couldn't even land a punch at mom", Naruto said while Ayame sits next to him.

"She a vampire Naruto you already know that", Ayame said and he nodded.

"Well can mom just make her stop now?"

"Not yet Karin mom is not done yet."

"I told you to shut up", Tsunade shouted after Shizuka mentions her clan.

Shizuka continues to insult her as and Tsunade continues to attack.

"Nawaki and Dan fought for they believed in, they wanted to protect our village and everyone who lived there. They were honorable ninja till the end", Tsunade said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

The fight came to end while Shizune came up to comfort her.

"By the way Tsunade I'm Shizuka Hio Naruto's adopted mother", Shizuka introduce herself.

"Oh that's why Naruto called you mom", Shizune said while comforting Tsunade.

"All right then let's get inside the ship then we leave tomorrow", Jiraiya said and everyone agreed.

Sarkli turns his head to the left after noticing someone was spying on them.

'Maybe we are going to be a little late coming back tomorrow', Sarkli thought after seeing the spy was Kabuto and he follows the others back to the ship.

**End**

**Well the corrupt council is gone and Danzo will be fed to Shizuka when she gets back to Konoha. Shizuka do the battle against Tsunade that's new. Please review**

**Next: Sannin battle**


	23. Sannin battle

**Sannin battle**

**This chapter will be another 501st legion journal but not all of it since Tsunade will be seen being the fifth Hokage now and Danzo will be executed by Shizuka Hio.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Last time Darth Nihilus, Valencia and Robin decided that it's time to kill all of the civilian council, shinobi elders and Danzo. So they asked Sarutobi to ask for another meeting. Meanwhile Naruto and the others found Tsunade at Tanzaku town. When they ask Tsunade to come home and take the title of the Hokage she refuses and that made her assistant Shizune disappointed. Shizuka then insults her by calling her a coward and mentioning the people she loss. Tsunade then fights her but loss due to her vampire powers. Tsunade then agrees after being defeated so they head back to the ship but Sarkli notice someone is spying on them.

501st journal

The next day it was time to return to Konoha with Tsunade but we get interrupted by Orochimaru and Kabuto. It seems he wanted his hands healed after Sarutobi made them useless. Orochimaru gave Tsunade an offer, heal his hands then he will revive Dan and Nawaki but instead they start a battle.

The battle drags on and Shizune battles Kabuto but he manages to disable her feet then Naruto, Jiraiya, Karin and Shizuka battles Kabuto and Orochimaru. Ayame and the storm commando's aid Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade refuses to fight do to her fear of blood. Tsunade then shake off her fear and go into battle.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru then summons their beasts. Gamabunta, Katsuyu and Manda. Now this is a monster battle. Eventually they manage to defeat Manda and Orochimaru but they notice his skin looks like its shedding. Jiraiya says that he manage to make himself immortal. Orochimaru retreats but notice that Kabuto was killed by Shizuka after she sucked him dry, so he left without him. Well Tsunade and Shizune now know that Naruto's adopted mother is a vampire.

Soon after that we return to Konoha and we were told what happen to the corrupt council and Danzo will be fed to Shizuka. There was another discovery about Danzo, apparently he harvests the sharingans from the fallen Uchiha clan into his arm and eyes but we had that ripped out. We even expose that he order Itachi to massacre the Uchiha clan just because he is unwilling to wait for a negotiation with them when they were staging a coup.

End of log

The 501st storm trooper then oversees Tsunade wearing the hat of the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi then has a speech to everyone in Konoha.

"On behalf of Konoha I Hiruzen Sarutobi appoint Tsunade Senju as the fifth Hokage", everybody cheered and clap their hands.

Even imperial forces did the same thing and Tsunade has her own speech to everyone.

"Now my first order of business is you will all witness the execution of Danzo Shimura for the crime of aiding Orochimaru, ignoring the order of disbanding the root anbu and ordering the destruction of the Uchiha clan", Tsunade finished her speech as 2 heavy troopers drags a weaken and beaten Danzo to Shizuka Hio.

"So the demon brat's whore of a mother will be the one who executes me?"

Heavy trooper duo shuts him up by electrocuting him and he screams in pain.

"There is something not all you know about Shizuka, Danzo", Nihilus said to him before a red guard appears and unhelmet himself.

Everyone went wide eye upon seeing Itachi himself as a member of the imperial guard.

"Do it Shizuka", Nihilus ordered her.

Danzo then has sweating bullets when Shizuka's eyes became red, everyone else that haven't seen this had sweating bullets as well. She then opens her mouth revealing sharp fangs, Danzo then makes a struggle but the heavy trooper duo holds him tight. Shizuka then leans and sinks her fangs into him and a loud scream his heard all over Konoha, Danzo then dies after being sucked dry. Shizuka then stares at the people who now know what she is. Some people vomit because of what she just did to Danzo.

"To all of you, Shizuka is a vampire", Nihilus confirm it to all who never knew what she is.

Kamino

"It is done", Taun We said after the clone Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha is out of there tube.

**End**

**Well that's it for this chapter. Tsunade is now the fifth Hokage and Danzo is dead when Shizuka sucks him dry, Kabuto too. Fugaku and Mikoto will be seen again but they are clones with the same memories. Please review and sorry if this chapter is short.**

**Next: Clone Uchiha**


	24. Clone Uchiha

**Clone Uchiha**

**Hello again and here's the next chapter were we meet the clone Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizuka battle Orochimaru and Kabuto after they showed up asking Tsunade to heal his hands then he will bring back Dan and Nawaki. Tsunade ignored the offer and start the battle. Kabuto manage to defeat Shizune by disabling her feet so Ayame and the commandos aid her and Tsunade. Tsunade refuses to fight because of her fear of blood. Next they summon their beast, after it ended they notice Orochimaru found a way to cheat death when they witness his skin shedding like a snake. Shizuka kills Kabuto by drinking his blood after Orochimaru retreated. Tsunade is now the fifth Hokage and Shizuka kills Danzo the same way she did Kabuto after it was time for his execution. Meanwhile in Kamino the clone Uchihas are ready for their return.

Above the planet where the eclipse class star dreadnought and the super star destroyer is a venator class star destroyer came out of hyperspace then a lambda shuttle exits the hangar and heads down to the planet. The eclipse and the super star destroyer gave them access so they are clear.

Imperial base Konoha

Itachi approaches Darth Nihilus with Tsunade.

"My liege the shuttle is coming", Itachi said to him.

"Thank you Itachi", he said sitting up.

At the gate

Imperial troopers and officers gather round as the shuttle lands. Nihilus, Itachi and Tsunade are there to meet the clone Uchihas. The ram drops and Mikoto and Fugaku steps out to meet them.

"Welcome back Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha", Nihilus welcome them and they both bow their heads.

They were about to say something when Mikoto was suddenly hugged by Sasuke after he saw them.

"Hello Sasuke, wow you have grown up", she said as she hugged him back.

"I don't care if you are clones at least you have the same memories", Sasuke said as he continue to hug her with tears streaming down his eyes.

Flashback

Sasuke is in the hospital with Itachi by his side. Sasuke now knows the truth about the massacre.

"Sasuke I think you should know our parents will be coming back", what Itachi said made Sasuke raise one eyebrow.

"They're coming back Itachi?"

"As clones but they will have the same mermories", Itachi then left the room leaving Sasuke to think about this.

End of flashback

"I think it's time to reveal of the truth behind the massacre to the shinobi council", Nihilus said to them.

"The shinobi council, what happened to the civilian council", Fugaku asked him.

"Nihilus and the empire had them all executed including Danzo and the elders", Tsunade answered.

"Let me guess they cross the line", Mikoto said and Nihilus, Itachi and Tsunade nodded.

Council meeting room

Everybody there are whispering to the person next to them saying that the 2 Uchihas are clones but with the same memories it made it look like they were reborn.

"Ok it's time for the truth", Nihilus said as Fugaku steps forward.

"We were planning a coup against the village because a man who claims himself to be Madara Uchiha manage convince us to join him", Fugaku speaks the truth.

"During Hashirama's time as Hokage the Uchiha clan refuse to join him because they choose peace not war", Nihilus fills the echoes of the past.

"Well the entire clan fell into the curse of hatred", Valencia said to them which Itachi knows to well

"When we found out we tried to negotiate with them", Sarutobi said.

"But Danzo was not a man willing to wait for that so he orders Itachi to massacre them all. He will kill Sasuke if he refuses to do so", Nihilus explains what Danzo did.

"I do know after Tobirama sensei gave me the third Hokage title, Danzo didn't take this decision to well", Sarutobi said about the change on Danzo.

"Danzo became obsess with power also he believe all tail beast are destined to be weapons", Tsunade said.

"That way he thinks is Madara Uchiha's thinking and he wants to protect the village but making people play it his way", Nihilus said.

"Too bad his dead now thanks to Shizuka sucking him dry", Valencia then shows the video of Danzo's execution.

"Well I guess is time to bring the Uchiha clan back, now we have the clone Fugaku and Mikoto", Tsunade said to them.

In space inside the super star destroyer

Admiral Piett is overseeing the events in Konoha when someone called him.

"What is it", the admiral asked what's going on.

"Look over there in space", an officer pointed.

"Orochimaru", Piett confirm it was Orochimaru floating in space dead.

"Well I guess Kotori had enough of his failures and decided to just kill him", Piett explains on what Kotori did.

"Report this to emperor Nihilus", the admiral ordered.

"Yes admiral", the officer followed the admiral orders.

Flashback Kotori ship above the mountain graveyard

Orochimaru is shivering in fear when he notices an angry look in Kotori's face with her sith eyes.

"Failure as consequences, terrible consequences", Kotori said angrily.

"Please my lady, give me another chance to serve you", Orochimaru beg in fear.

But Kotori just sith lightning him, then she gets out of her sit and walks to him. Kotori then picks him up by the neck then walks to the cannon of the harrower class dreadnought.

"Your usefulness to me has ended Orochimaru", she throws him into the launch cannon.

"NO PLEASE MY LADY!"

Too late Orochimaru is launched into space killing him.

**End**

**Well the chapter is finished. Kotori kills Orochimaru because of his failures. I hope you writers know about the super destroyer and eclipse class dreadnought, they appear in the films, games and comics. The Uchiha clan will come back. Please review.**

**Next: Training trip **


	25. Training trip

**Training trip**

**Ok here's the next chapter were Naruto is going to be away for his training trip for a while.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

On the last chapter in space a venator class star destroyer arrives with the clone Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. The super star destroyer and eclipse dreadnought lets them pass so the shuttle heads for Konoha. There they were greeted by Nihilus and the others. Sasuke then came and hugged them and he didn't care if they were clones because they have the same memories. In the council meeting the truth about the Uchiha clan is told. In space Admiral Piett spotted Orochimaru floating in space lifeless after Kotori killed him for his failures.

Konoha

Naruto is packing his things because Jiraiya said they will go on a training trip onboard the eclipse. Naruto finally got his things packed and leaves his home and there was Jiraiya outside waiting for him.

"Well let's go Naruto the shuttle is waiting", Jiraiya said while Naruto made a big smile.

"I can't believe the training trip will be inside the eclipse star dreadnought the empire biggest starship ever built", Naruto said happily.

"Yup but it was Lord Nihilus idea", Jiraiya said to him as they got to the sentinel shuttle waiting for them.

Shizuka and Anko were there as well. They might be coming with them for a reason.

"Mom, Anko what are you doing here?"

"Were coming too gaki", Anko said to her boyfriend lover.

Shizuka nodded with smile on her face.

"Why", Naruto asked them both.

"Well you do know you need some love while you rest on the eclipse", Anko said licking her lips.

"I want to make sure you don't get hurt", what Shizuka said made Naruto flush red.

Naruto started hearing small laughs coming from storm troopers at the shuttle. They stop after Naruto looked at them.

"Well shall we go now?"

"Yes Jiraiya let's get on board", Anko said as they board the sentinel shuttle.

"Oh and Naruto, Tsunade tells you don't break anything while onboard the eclipse", Anko said to him and he nodded.

The shuttle lifts off and heads for the eclipse.

Hokage tower

Tsunade watches the shuttle heads into space.

'I just hope he doesn't break anything on that ship or Nihilus is going black eye him', Tsunade thought to herself.

"You ok my lady?"

"Yes Shizune I'm fine", Tsunade said to Shizune who is holding Tonton in her arms.

On the sentinel shuttle the eclipse and the super star destroyer spots them and asked for clearance code for safe passage to board the eclipse. The pilots transmit the codes.

"Your clear to proceed", the crewman in the eclipse said.

"Roger that were starting our approach", the pilot said as the shuttle heads for the eclipse's hangar and lands.

Mountain graveyard

Kotori is overseeing 6 tailed beast already capture by the Akatsuki serving her and they had them sealed away. The jinchuurikis died after their tailed beasts have been remove from them.

"You done well Akatsuki, now only 3 more to go", Kotori said with an evil smile on her face.

"Should we go and capture them now", Pein asked her.

"No not yet Nagato, for now will leave them be", Kotori said to him.

Capturing the entire tailed beast means nothing to Kotori but she may want to create the ten tails and use it to destroy the Galactic Empire and its allies in the process then she and her sith empire can rule the galaxy.

**End**

**So that's the end for this chapter. I already know the training trip take place in the planet but this time it's in the eclipse class star dreadnought instead. The sentinel shuttle appears in a New Hope and in rogue squadron. Sorry if this chapter is short. Please review.**

**Next: Imperials elsewhere**


	26. Imperials elsewhere

**Imperials elsewhere**

**I'm back again so here's the next chapter where what imperial forces are doing while Naruto is away on his training trip.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

In Hoshigakure

Imperials forces are tasked on preventing sith forces from entering and invading the village. Sometime ago after their arrival the empire was ordered to eliminate the fourth Hoshigake name Akahoshi after their spies discovered he and his followers murdered the previous Hoshigake because of a meteor that had ability to increase a ninja's power but it also has a deadly side effect on it but Akahoshi chose to ignore the effect. Akahoshi was killed after an AT-AT stomped right on him after he implanted the meteor on his chest and thus destroying it for good.

"You sith trooper bastards are on today's menu", a storm trooper commander said while using his binoculars.

Then on the sith forces side a siege tank fires its cannon.

"Incoming!"

"Take cover!"

Imperial troopers take cover as tank shells damaged the structures making debris fall on top of some of the troopers killing them.

"Has the patrol return yet?"

"They did but what's left of them sir", the scout trooper said to the commander before walking away.

The commander than sees the patrol which was a squad of scout troopers, storm troopers and navy commandos. Most of them came back clean but some came back dead or wounded. A nova trooper comes walking there while other troopers remove the dead.

"What happen?"

"Sith troopers laid mines on our patrol path", the nova trooper name Kira Yamato (another parallel Kira Yamato) said then walking away.

Sith forces side

"Now you will all fight I want to see them all dead. Forward!"

Dozens of sith troopers boarded their siege tanks and f9-tz transports and drive to the star village.

Back at the star village

The commander then looks with a submarine scope and sees the sith army are coming.

"Oh my here they come", the commander said.

Kira throws a pebble at the evo trooper name Gunner (OC character) who was sleeping.

"You could have just pat me in the head Kira, rather than throwing something", Gunner said after walking up and putting his helmet on.

While they are having a conversation the star village shinobi Sumaru armed with a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle like many others in the empire comes to them with drink in his hand.

"How's your first time working with the empire as volunteer Sumaru?"

"It's great Kira but I feel a bit nervous because a never use the empire's weapons before", he said finishing his drink.

"You'll get used to it Sumaru", Gunner said picking up his rifle.

"ALL IMPERIAL TROOPERS AND VOLUNTEERS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" a loud speaker gave the signal.

"Alright let's go", the commander said as all of them in the trenches pointed their weapons at incoming sith troopers.

"Wait for them to get closer."

Siege tanks and F9-TZ transports stop and sith troopers deploy.

"Let them have it!"

All imperial troopers open fire at the squad sith troopers killing most of them but some of them take cover.

"Return fire", a random sith trooper said and they too open fire.

Sith troopers than throws some kind poison gas canisters which was Shizune's poison gas at the trenches.

"INCOMING!" Gunner shouted as the gas canisters land in trenches.

"Gas", Kira said, he knows those with who wear helmets will be protected from the gas but those who aren't will not be safe.

The volunteers except for Sumaru who grab a fallen storm trooper's helmet and puts it on began to die from it. Sith troopers manage to get into trenches and they throw grenades at them. Storm troopers went flying after the grenades detonated. The other imperials move away from the gas and from the sith troopers, the storm trooper commander stops for a moment until he was shot in the shoulder and falls on the floor, his helmet fell off. He was about to be executed by a sith trooper but Kira guns him down.

"Duck", Kira ducks as the commander shoots another trooper behind him.

"For a second I thought you were going to shoot me", Kira said as he help him up.

"For a second I was I don't make it out of here you take command of the troops."

"Can I just buy a drink", Kira said and they move on to the next section.

A sith trooper is crawling his way to the commander, Kira, Sumaru and a random storm trooper, he is going to ambush them.

"You two link up with the TIE crawlers and the juggernauts", the other troopers went to link up at the TIE crawlers and the juggernauts.

"Keep that head bonnet on trooper", Kira said when a random storm trooper gave his helmet to the commander.

The sith trooper open fires at them killing the trooper who gave his helmet to the commander, Kira, Sumaru and the commander return fire killing the sith trooper with a shot to the helmet.

"Prepare to take control of the star village!"

Sith troopers are about move in but were ambush by the TIE crawlers and juggernaut tanks who kills them all and destroys all their vehicles including their tanks.

With Kira

Kira walks around with his DTL-19 heavy blaster rifle looking any survivors.

"Galactic empire scum", a lone sith trooper pointed his blaster pistol behind Kira's helmet head.

Kira use his rifle to knock his pistol out of his hand then he drops his rifle and upper cuts the sith trooper 3 times knocking his helmet off. The sith trooper revealed to be a young man with long hair.

"Shogo Makishima the best man of Kotori Shirakawa", Kira said.

"That's right nova trooper Kira Yamato", Shogo said pulling out his razor knife while Kira draws his combat knife.

Both troopers attempted to stab each other but only to grab each other arms preventing them. Until the remaining storm troopers, scout troopers and navy commandos surrounded Makishima.

"Drop it Shogo Makishima", the commander order the sith trooper.

But Shogo manage to break free and knock out some of the storm troopers. navy commandos and scout troopers in his way and run to the sith imperial shuttle and fly off.

"Well at least we save my village from the sith empire."

With Shogo Makishima

'Lady Kotori said if she gets killed again then it will be my turn to take command of the sith empire. Well what's left of them', he thought to himself.

**End**

**Okay the sith empire vehicles, aircraft and starships are from the old sith empire, the great galactic war sith empire and the Zann Consortium. There are many parallel universes Kira Yamato I made up. For Shogo Makishima I made him a sith trooper and the best man of the sith empire since he is my favorite villain in Psycho pass anime. There will be Star Wars Empire: psycho pass. Oh I do like the first battle scene from the Mutant chronicles film.**

**Next: Naruto is back **


	27. Starwars empire timeline 2

**Starwars empire timeline 2**

**Hello again and here's another timeline which are new and old of the many adventures of the Galactic empire.**

Star wars Empire: Magician (Pre galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Witch hunter Robin (Pre galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: First war (First galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Storm Hawks (Second galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: DA Capo (Third galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Vampire knight (Fourth galactic war/Vampire war)

Star wars Empire: Naruto/Mother pureblood (Fifth galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire Murder princess (Post fifth galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Psycho pass (Republic-Empire war)

Star wars Empire: Garo the Animation (Sixth galactic civil war/Valiante Wars)

**Alternate universe**

Star wars Empire: Naruto/Queen Emeraldas (Fifth galactic civil war)

Star wars Empire: Naruto/Space symphony Maetel (Fifth galactic civil war/La-Maetel war)

Star wars Empire: Yamato 2199 (Sixth galactic civil war/Gamilas-Earth War)

**End**

**I will do these next adventures.**


	28. Naruto is back

**Naruto is back**

**Here's the next chapter were the shippunden era starts now.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Previously while Naruto is away imperial forces are assigned to defend the star village from sith forces. They were successful on stopping them until they had a run in with Kotori's best man Shogo Makishima who easily got away.

Konoha

501st legion journal

2 years have passed and Naruto along with his mother and girlfriend returned from the training trip on board the eclipse. Naruto was wearing a new black and orange jumpsuit and his leaf headband is black, the others also wearing new clothes because everyone is growing up now. Tsunade and Nihilus brief Naruto about the tensions going on with the sith empire, it seems they finally made their move on capturing the tail beasts. They already invade Sunagakure to retrieve the 1 tail beast. Their mission was a success thanks to Deidara who easily defeats Gaara.

Sunagakure

A sith fleet above the village is preparing to depart for the mountain graveyard, but the imperial fleet arrives and engage the sith fleet. The sith fleet have interdictor-class cruisers, centurion-class battlecruisers, aggressor-class star destroyers, keldabe-class battleship, crusader-class corvette and a harrower-class dreadnought which was lady Kotori's flagship. The imperial fleet have imperial-class star destroyers, victory-class star destroyers and pellaeon-class star destroyers.

Harrower's bridge

Kotori arrives at the bridge to meet with her best man, Shogo Makishima.

"My lady we are currently engaging imperial forces but we are suffering heavy damage, we already lost 1 crusader corvette and a centurion battlecruiser", he gives her their fleet's status

"We got what we came here for Shogo, set course the for the mountain graveyard."

"As you wish my lady", Shogo then gives the order.

The entire sith fleet then jumps to hyperspace away from Sunagakure leaving the imperial fleet behind to check on the damage village. It seems extinction bombers have bomb the place just to cripple Suna's forces in the village. This made it easy for Deidara to approach Gaara.

Imperial fleet

"We know where their base is Naruto, it's the mountain graveyard", Robin said to Naruto.

"Ok then let's get there already!"

'I have bad feeling about this, Kotori herself might be leading us into trap.'

"It will be you and me on this one Naruto", Robin said to Naruto and he nodded.

'I highly doubt Naruto is ready to face anyone who is force sensitive like Kotori', she thought to herself.

Back with Kotori at the mountain graveyard

"My lady the empire coming to our base", Konan warned her about.

"It's already too late for them to retrieve the 1 tails anyway Konan, so they will be coming for Gaara instead, but leave them to me", Kotori said to Konan.

"Anything else you want us to do my lady", the akatsuki Nagato/Pein asked her.

"Just sealed the 1 tails, then lay low for now", after the akatsuki leave her to face Naruto and Robin who are coming.

**End**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, it's because I have other ideas for the next one.**

**Next: Facing Kotori**

**Notes: Since Shogo Makishima is primary antagonist of Psycho-Pass, he will survive the end of the fifth galactic civil war and will start what he has done during the events of Psycho-Pass. For now he remains as a sith trooper and Kotori's best man.**


	29. Facing Kotori

**Facing Kotori**

**This chapter will be similar to the scene from Attack of the clones when Anakin and Obi-wan battles Count Dooku.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Mountain graveyard

Naruto and Robin enters the mountain graveyard and find the Sith Lord Kotori waiting for them. Gaara was laying there knock out after having his tailed beast removed from him.

"You're going pay for what you've done Kotori", Naruto said until Kotori shows her face in front of him.

"Mom?" he said after seeing her red long hair and blue eyes making his vision see its Kushina instead of Kotori.

"Don't be duped Naruto, that woman isn't Kushina", Robin corrects him.

"Sorry Robin it's just she has what my real mother has", Naruto said snapping out of it.

"Will take her together you go slowly in the left", but Robin gets cut off.

"I'm taking her now", Naruto then charge at her.

"No Naruto no, no", Robin tried to warn him but too late Kotori sith lighting Naruto and slams him into a wall.

"As you see Naruto never fought a force user before, jedi or sith no matter. Now back down Robin", Kotori throws another sith lighting at Robin but she blocks it with her black lightsaber.

"I don't think so Kotori", Robin said as Kotori activates her red lightsaber.

Robin charge at Kotori and start their lightsaber duel and every strike that Robin throws at her Kotori blocks it.

"Robin Sena you disappoint me your brother Nihilus shows you for such a high steam", Kotori said as her and Robin's lightsaber locks.

"Sure you good do better", Kotori said and made an evil smile with her teeth showing.

While the duel continues Naruto tries to get up after that strike from the sith lighting and man that really hurts. Kotori and Robin lock their lightsaber again until Kotori wounds Robin in the left shoulder and leg. Naruto then lunges at Kotori and grabs her second red lightsaber and blocks her attempt to kill Robin.

"Brave of you Naruto, but a lightsaber isn't a ninja's weapon of choice", Kotori said to him while Robin use the force to retrieve her black lightsaber.

"I can learn", Naruto said to her.

"Naruto catch", Robin throws her lightsaber to Naruto and he uses both lightsaber to fight Kotori.

Naruto ended up losing Robin's lightsaber after Kotori cuts it from his hands. Naruto uses one lightsaber instead, they have a standoff and restart the fight until Kotori slices Naruto's right arm and force pushes him next to Robin knocking him out. Kotori deactivates her lightsaber until she senses someone else is coming and she knows him all too well.

"Lord Nihilus", Kotori said his name.

"Kotori Shirakawa", Nihilus said her name.

"Don't get in my way", Kotori throws various objects at him using the force but Nihilus stops it all.

"Powerful you have become Kotori ever since you were reborn again."

"I've become more powerful than any force user, even you", Kotori sith lightings Nihilus but he counters it and she tries again and fail a second time.

"You still have much to learn."

"Well how about another lightsaber duel, just you and me like we did in the previous galactic civil wars", Kotori activates her lightsaber.

Nihilus activates his red lightsaber and engage a fierce lightsaber duel with Kotori like they did in the previous galactic civil wars. Kotori may have improved ever since she was reborn but Nihilus is still powerful as her.

"You've fought well my former lover", Nihilus said to Kotori with their lightsabers locked.

"This is not over yet", Kotori use the force to make objects fall on top of Robin and Naruto just to distract him while she escapes in her fury-class interceptor.

XXX

Outside

Storm troopers attempted to shoot Kotori down but failed to do so.

XXX

Inside

Naruto recovers but he lost his right arm while Shizuka Hio and the squad of storm troopers aid him and Robin.

XXX

Meanwhile Amegakure rain village

Kotori returns to the place where all the Akatsuki members are awaiting her return. Her whole sith fleet and army are now station there making it their headquarters. Kotori's fury-class interceptor lands and Kotori exits her ship and the Akatsuki where there to greet her. Oh Hanzo the Salamander was already killed by Nagato.

"Welcome back Lady Kotori", Pein/Nagato greeted her.

"I may have failed to eliminate Naruto and Nihilus but our fifth galactic civil war will rage on and become far even worse.

"Everything is going as you planned my Lady", Konan said to her.

"Shogo Makishima I'm leaving you in command of our army", Kotori said after turning to him.

"As you wish my lady", Shogo obeyed her like always.

XXX

Konoha

Nihilus shows the Konoha council an image of Kotori which they have a shock all over their faces because she looks like Kushina Uzumaki. Well this is the first time they've seen Kotori's face.

"Remember don't be duped or fooled by her face just because she looks like Kushina Uzumaki", Nihilus said to them.

Suna already thanked the empire and Konoha for saving Gaara even though they lost their tailed beast.

XXX

Elsewhere in Konoha

Naruto with his adopted mother, Karin and his girls are overseeing him getting a new cybernetic right arm. Naruto then holds his family with his both arms and they did the same.

"Naruto some day I will make the hardest decision", Shizuka said to him.

"Oh what is that mom?"

"I will have to turn you into a vampire", Shizuka said but Naruto could see some tears on her face, it maybe a life she doesn't want to give him.

"Turn me into a vampire only if you have too mom but whatever happens I will always be your son and you will always be my mother", Naruto said hugging her.

**End**

**I did have this idea about Kotori to look like Kushina Uzumaki because she had red hair like her and blue eyes too but a little different. So this idea is what Kotori would look like as adult. Oh Naruto might become a vampire.**

**Next: Kotori's message**


	30. PREVIEW

**PREVIEW**

**This is only a chapter-like preview showing 2 imperial scout troopers Avarik and Elsek from the **_**Return of the Jedi **_**film chatting about parallel/alternate universes where Naruto gets adopted by 2 of my favorite women from the Leji Matsumoto series thus changing the fifth galactic civil war.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Konoha

Up on the top of the Konoha gates 2 scout troopers Avarik and Elsek are having lunch while on guard duty. It's been a while now since that lightsaber duel with the Empire's old nemesis Kotori Shirakawa.

XXX

"Hey Avarik I've been thinking", Elsek said to Avarik eating his sandwich.

"What's on your mind Elsek?" he asked while drinking his juice.

"You know Naruto's mother was Kushina Uzumaki but she died in Kyuubi's attack along with his father Minato Namikaze and right now his adopted mother is our old friend, the pureblood vampire princess Shizuka Hio", Elsek speaks his mind to Avarik.

"Yeah so what's your point then?" asking more answers.

"What if instead of Shizuka Hio adopting Naruto, other women adopts him", Elsek said to Avarik while finishing his sandwich.

"You're talking about parallel or alternate universes", Avarik got to the point to what Elsek is taking about.

"Now that's really my point Avarik, if what I'm saying is coming from a parallel or alternate universe then the fifth galactic civil war is altered and different from our current universe."

XXX

Later on after finishing their lunch they leave their guard duties and walk around Konoha and chat some more about Elsek subject.

"Ok from that parallel or alternate universe who would adopted Naruto instead of Shizuka Hio since in that other universe she's not there", Avarik ask him and he will fill it up.

"Ok in one parallel or alternate universe a **Space Pirate Queen** name **Emeraldas** adopts Naruto after retrieving him from the spot where Minato and Kushina died protecting him from Kyuubi and sealing it into him. Emeraldas than takes him off planet and raises him alone in space, plus nobody in Konoha knew who took him or knew where he went, well except for us though. Naruto would also learn how to be a space pirate like her and **Captain Harlock** a fellow space pirate."

"Because you would say the Galactic Empire knows Space Pirate Queen Emeraldas as our friend and ally in that parallel or alternate universe", Avarik said about what Empire knows in the other universe.

"Yes we do, now in the second one Naruto gets adopted by woman name **Maetel** the daughter of **Queen Promethium** from planet La-Maetel or La-Metal. Same thing she takes Naruto and raises him off planet, but Maetel would have a hard time trying to raise him because of the problems coming from her home world. What I meant to say is humans who detest Queen Promethium, because they are being treated like slaves."

"So let me guess it's the same thing we knew Maetel as our friend and ally, plus Konoha has no idea what happened to Naruto and finally the fifth galactic civil war is altered", Avarik said to Elsek.

"In both different universes the fifth galactic civil war is altered but the Sith Empire remains our main and primary enemy. The Sith Empire's involvement in these altered reality is they gain some allies in these 2 universes."

"You know what Elsek if these parallel or alternate universes do exist, it would be an awesome adventure for our Galactic Empire counterparts", Avarik said as he and Elsek watch Shizuka and Naruto eat at the ramen shop.

**END**

XXX

**What Elsek is saying is actually true so those 2 adventures will be a crossovers between Star Wars Empire, Naruto, Queen Emeraldas and all of Maetel's adventures. To let you all know, I will choose Captain Harlock to be the crossover with Naruto since Emeraldas and Maetel are on the character list there. Plus Emeraldas and Maetel are my favorite characters.**

XXX

Parallel/Alternate 1

A unknown starship with a skull and crossbones flies pass the fleet of imperial stardestroyers to Konoha which is under siege by Kyuubi.

XXX

Parallel/Alternate 2

A train known as 999 lands on the train stations near Konoha where it's currently under siege by Kyuubi.


End file.
